ICarly La píldora morada
by Electroschok
Summary: La maldad, el sinismo el morbo son aspectos que el ya tenia... decir que cambio es incorecto... decir que deja ver su otro lado es algo que aun no esta claro...
1. Prologo

**ICarly La píldora morada**

**Prologo**

**Nota: Yo no poseo ICarly, ni pretendo hacerlo, este es solo un hobby sin ánimo de lucro.**

**Nota: Este es solo el prologo y es de clasificación K.**

-Toma- le ofreció.

-Esto… es…-fue la lenta respuesta de Freddy, al aceptar la pequeña píldora de color morado, era solo una insignificante píldora, una píldora.

-Y esto en que me va a ayudar… es solo una píldora- le pregunto entre intrigado e inquieto. –Ja, que te ayude o no, eso depende de ti- le respondió. Freddy miro de nuevo la pequeña píldora aun sin entender como le iba a ayudar. –Escucha, si tu no la quieres… puedes devolvérmela. Pero si lo haces no te la vuelvo a ofrecer- fue la seria respuesta a las inquietudes de Freddy, el cual seguía viendo la píldora.

-Y en que me ayudara- le pregunto Freddy mirando al chico frente a él. –No lose… (Jajaja), eso solo depende de ti- le dijo entre risas sordas. .Pero…- -Ningún pero, la quieres o no- le dijo ahora de manera agresiva. – Bueno, ya, creo que la tomare- le respondió Freddy. –Hey, espera ni se te ocurra tomártela ahora, debes de esperar hasta que te vayas a dormir. De lo contrario no te ara efecto- le advirtió. –Hasta que me vaya a morir… pero porque- pregunto. –Porque debes pedir un deseo… jajaja- le respondió riendo. –Ya en serio…- le dijo mirándolo dicto a los ojos. –Ya te lo dije… todo depende de ti- fue su respuesta.

-Ya…(Mirando otra vez la píldora), creo que me voy, nos vemos…-le dijo Freddy para poder irse. -Hey, nada de nos vemos, si te llevas la pastilla lo único que pido a cambio es que nunca más vuelvas, nunca hables acerca de esto y mucho menos de mi… me entiendes- le dijo muy seriamente. –Se que no debería aceptar esas condiciones, pero, al diablo con eso- le contesto Freddy con la misma seriedad en su voz.

-Así se habla- le respondió sonriente. –Bueno, hasta nunca- le dijo Freddy dirigiéndose a la puerta. –Hasta nunca. Freddy Benson-.

**ICarly+++++**

-Y… me vas a decir porque hiciste ese trueque- pregunto una intrigada chica. –No tengo ganas de contarte- le respondió el chico serrando la puerta a la salida de Freddy, y sonriente se lanzo sobre el sofá y cogió el control remoto de la televisión. –Estás seguro de que no me vas a decir- le dijo la chica sentándose sobre el brazo del sofá al lado del chico. –Sea lo que sea que el escoja, sembrara el mal en el mundo- le contesto halándola hacia él. –Así sea que escoja el bien sembrara el mal en el mundo… jajaja- le dijo sonriente y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Mejor ponte a empacar, hay que viajar- le aconsejo el chico encendiendo el televisor. –Ni creas que lo hare yo sola (Cogiendo el control remoto), tu empacas lo tuyo- le respondió un poco molesta y apago el televisor. –Que molesta eres… (Sonriendo), vamos ya no tengo ganas de ver televisión- le respondió levantándose.

"Me pregunto… cuantos días durara" pensaron ambos por separado y siguieron con lo suyo.

**ICarly+++++**

-Aquí voy- dijo Freddy poniendo la píldora en su boca y tomando un sorbo del vaso de agua que sostenía. –Mañana será un nuevo día- se dijo poniendo el vaso en el fregadero. "Mañana comenzare una nueva vida, y juro por mi vida que no me volveré a ser el objeto de abuso por parte de nadie más" pensó. Yendo a su cuarto y serrando la puerta, -Ohm (Bostezo)- mientras se acostaba. Cerró los ojos de tanto cansancio, se cubrió con las sabanas y se durmió con la voluntad de mañana volver a comenzar.


	2. Dia 1

**ICarly La píldora morada**

**Día 1**

**Nota: Yo no poseo ICarly, ni pretendo hacerlo, este es solo un hobby sin ánimo de lucro.**

**Nota: Este capítulo solo alcanza la clasificación T, por el contenido de un leguaje vulgar bajo y violencia moderada.**

-Freddy (tocando la puerta), Freddy ya es hora de despertar…- logro oír medio dormido, sin ánimos de despertar por completo se cubrió con las sabanas. –Freddy ya es hora de desayunar-le decían. –Mamá ya te oí (dijo en voz alta, mientras su mamá entraba), ohm (Bostezo)-, -Freddy cariño estas bien- le pregunto con medio cuerpo adentro de la habitación. –Mamá estoy bien solo algo cansado, Ohm (volvió a bostezar), es que anoche me quede configurando la pagina web de ICarly- le respondió levantándose. –Bueno… tu desayuno ya está servido… (Le dijo saliendo de la habitación), Oh por cierto ya me voy- se despidió, -Nos vemos, que te vaya bien- se despidió él. –Por cierto, tengo que recoger unas cosas a la salida del trabajo. Así que llegare algo tarde- le dijo y serró la puerta.

"Me siento algo cansado" Pensó mientras caminaba al baño. –Uhm… me siento algo raro. Pero me veo normal- se dijo al espejo, abrió el caño y se lavo la cara. –Ohm (Bostezo)- saliendo del baño y mirando el reloj "Tengo hambre, pero quiero bañarme" pensó de nuevo mirando el reloj –Al carajo con llegar temprano, primero estoy yo- dijo, volviendo al baño y serró la puerta.

ICarly+++++

-Ah, mucho mejor- se dijo sentándose a desayunar. "Uhm (Masticando), esto esta rico" pensó y volvió a ver el reloj. Se termino el café de un sorbo, cogió un sándwich para el camino y salió del departamento.

–Maldito ascensor- dijo en voz baja, ya arto de esperar a que llegue a su piso y corrió a las escaleras. Bajo siete pisos muy apresurado. Ya había perdido mucho tiempo.

ICarly+++++

-Hey Carly, Carly, ¿Por qué tan distraída?- fueron las palabras que regresaron a Carly a la realidad. –Ah, esto…- atino a responder, -Que- le preguntaron. –Oh es solo que Freddy aun no llega, y es que el siempre llega antes que nosotras…- respondió algo más lúcida de lo que decía. –Oh, da igual-, -Sam, que acaso no te preocupa Freddy- le dijo enojada, -Oh, vamos no te pongas así. si me preocupo, solo que no se nota- le respondió Sam riendo, y con eso sacándole una sonrisa a Carly. (Ring…g) Se escucho el timbre que anunciaba el inicio de las clases. –Vamos, ya llegara, si nos quedamos Briggs nos va a mandar a detención- le dijo Sam halándola hacia el salón de clases. –Ya Sam, ya te entendí, no me tienes que arrastrar al salón- le dijo Carly sin darse cuenta que ya estaba dentro del salón de Biología.

-Silencio todos. Y saque sus libros- ordeno el profesor ni bien entro al salón y serró la puerta. Ningún alumno dudo en obedecer. (Toctoc) –Siento llegar tarde, pero es que…- -No me venga con excusas y siéntate de una vez- le ordeno el profesor. –Hey Freddy, que pasó- le pregunto Carly discretamente, -Oh es, que se me fue el tiempo- le respondió sonriente. –Libros en la pagina 47- ordeno el profesor y pasó a escribir en el pizarrón. –Oh Fredduchini llego tarde-se burlo Sam, mirándolo inquieta de risa –Dinos, que te detuvo, ¿Un baño anti-piojos?- se volvió a burlar. –Y me lo dice la chica que se ha pasado la mitad de sus años escolares en detención- le respondió y riéndose, -Jajaja, para tu información hoy no tengo detención- dijo Sam asiendo alarde de su gran hazaña. –¡Que…e!- grito Carly al escuchar la noticia. -Carly Shay, una hora en detención- le grito el profesor, -Que, pero… es que- -Dos horas-.

ICarly+++++

-Maldito profesor Hoffman, y su maldita clase de biología- se quejo furiosa y serró de golpe su casillero, -Ya Carly, dos horas en detención no son para tanto- le dijo Sam tratando de calmarla. -¿Cómo puedes decir que no es nada?- le pregunto Carly, -Escucha lo único que aras será estar sentada tranquila, solo hasta que Briggs se vaya, y después puedes hacer lo que se te plazca- le respondió. –Tú lo haces ver tan fácil- le dijo sonriendo, -Mira ahí viene Freddo ¿Por qué no le preguntas porque llego tarde?- le sugirió Sam para distraerla de sus pesares.

-Eh… porque, me miran así- pregunto, -Oh, es que no nos has dicho en serio porque llagaste tarde- le respondió Carly mirándolo intrigada. –Oh es que…- trato de responder, -Dinos, dinos- le dijo Carly muy impaciente. –Es solo que se me olvide de la hora que era- le respondió tratando de mirar a otro lado y evitar la mirada de inquietud e impaciencia de Carly. –Oh Freddwaldo se quedo dormido soñando con Carly- se burlo Sam y comenzó a reírse, –Oye yo no dije eso- le respondió Freddy seriamente intentando callarla, -Así y porque te pones rojos- le dijo. –Eso no es cierto (le grito). Oh es que acaso te dan celos- le dijo para molestarla y ella intento golpearlo. –Ya chicos, dejen de pelear- Exigió Carly poniéndose en medio de ellos, para que no llegaran a hacerse daño.

-Ya (Dando un paso atrás), pero ella comenzó- le dijo Freddy acomodándose la mochila. –Si claro cómo no- respondió Sam, ganándose una mirada de incredulidad por parte de sus dos amigos, quienes levantaron una de sus cejas declarando aun más incredulidad –Hey, no me miren así- les exigió fastidiada.

(Ring…g) -Oh mierda, se nos fue el tiempo (dijo mirando a Sam), vamos a ciencias, no me quiero ganar otra hora en detención- dijo Carly notoriamente molesta por su castigo. –Vamos- grito y jalo del brazo a Sam con dirección al salón de Ciencias. –Hey, hey no me jales… ¡Carly¡…- decía Sam siendo conducida al salón. –Hey, nos vemos en el almuerzo- dijo Freddy en voz alta.

ICarly+++++

-Mierda, mierda- maldecía aun furiosa golpeando la mesa con su frente, -Ya Carly, no te pongas así, ni que fuera el fin del mundo- le dijo tratando de consolarla, pero sin éxito (Pocpoc) se escucha como Carly seguía golpeándose con la mesa. –Ya- le dijo harta de verla golpearse, la cogió del cabello y le dedico una mirada asesina, -Sam… tú no me entiendes, no puedo llegar tan tarde a casa- le dijo Carly Tratando de ser convincente –Así, ¿Por qué?- pregunto Sam. –Es… que… yo, yo no te puedo decir- le respondió liberándose de su agarre e intentando escapar, pero sin mucho éxito en la segunda. –Hey, tú tienes un ¿Secreto?... pero si tú fuiste quien dijo claramente que nada de secretos- le dijo Sam frunciendo el seño. –Es que… es que, no. Es muy vergonzoso- le respondió. –Dime- le dijo severamente. –Sam- le respondió sin ganas de seguir con la conversación. –Dime- volvió a decirle con el mismo énfasis en su voz, -Esta bien, pero promete no reírte de mí- le pidió. Ella rodo los ojos y dijo –Bueno, pero ya dime-.

ICarly+++++

-Jajaja jajaja jajaja… jajaja- se escuchaba la exagerada risa mientras rodaba por el piso de la cafetería, -¡Sam¡ Ya basta, todos te quedan mirando- le decían pero ella no paraba de reír, el resto de los alumnos ahí la miraban y uno que otro que no la veía se tropezaba con ella. –Jajaja... Oh (dijo suspirando), bueno ya- se calmo Sam. –Terminaste- le dijo Carly con todo el sarcasmo del mundo en su voz. –Sí, ya acabe- le respondió volviendo a sentarse –Es que… es que no te lo puedo creer- -Yo no puedo creer que te rieras aun después de prometer no hacerlo-.

-Nunca creí que tú te enojaras por algo como…-, -Sam no lo digas- le pidió Carly, -Por algo como… Un nuevo episodio de Tet Toronja que no podrás ver. Jajaja jajaja- le dijo Sam y comenzó a reírse nuevamente.

-¡Sam¡ ¿Dime que tiene de malo que yo sea fan de Tet toronja?- le pregunto, -Oh nada. Carly, es solo que, es que es una serie animada para niños- le respondió Sam. –Sam, dime porque te ríes de mi miseria- le dijo Carly volviendo a golpear la mesa con su frente, Sam la miro y le puso una mano en el hombro. –Si te sirve de consuelo, puedo ir a tu casa y grabar el capitulo en el VHS que aun guardas en tu cuarto- le dijo, -Si- le respondió Carly eufórica y se lanzo a Sam para abrasarla. –Ya, Ya. No me abrases tanto… (Intentando zafarse de Carly). Hey no notas algo raro aquí- le dijo, ambas se miraron y miraron el resto de la cafetería. Apenas unas quince personas contando a la señora del almuerzo y sus dos ayudantes se encontraban a su alrededor.

-Si, donde están todos los demás, y donde esta Freddy. Dijo que nos vería aquí- -No se pero aquí no está- le respondió, -Bueno, vamos a buscar Freddñoño antes de que acabe el almuerzo- -Hey, Sam espérame- le pidió levantándose y corriendo a alcanzarla y cuando la alcanzo salieron de la cafetería solo para ver el instante exacto en que Freddy le asestaba un único y directo golpe en la cara a un chico algo más alto que él.

"Wau…u" fuel la única palabra que paso por la mente de ambas chicas al finalizar la escena. –F… Fredd(y/o)- dijeron ambas al salir de su asombro.

-Hey, ahí viene Howard- grito uno de los que estaba cerca a la esquina del pasillo. Y todos excepto Freddy, Carly, Sam, el chico que Freddy golpeo y sus dos amigos que intentaban levantarlo aunque él no quería, salieron corriendo a la cafetería. -Ustedes ¿Que pasa aquí?- pregunto el profesor –Y tú qué haces en el piso- le pregunto al chico que se levantaba. –Yo, solo me caí- le respondió con la mirada baja, -Te caíste- -Si, nada de qué preocuparse- le dijo levantando la mirada. –Bueno mejor vas a la enfermería, tienes la cara hinchada- le ordeno –Y ustedes, a sus asuntos que ya va a acabar el almuerzo- le dijo y se fue a otro pasillo.

El chico golpeado miro a Freddy con rabia e intento acercársele pero sus amigos lo detuvieron y se lo llevaron de ahí. –Qué carajo fue lo que paso- preguntaron ambas chicas a Freddy que se sacudía la casaca, -Oh solo una pelea…- les respondió, a lo que ambas contestaron solo con entrecerrar los ojos como signo de "No te creo nada". –Bueno, bueno les digo pero ya no me miren así- les respondió, (Ring…g) sonó la alarma, -O mejor nos vamos- dijo Freddy, -Nada de irnos, hasta que hables freddnerd- -Sam, debemos irnos les diré mas tarde- respondió, -Freddy dinos de una vez- -Pero Carly, si nos quedamos aquí te ganaras otra hora en detención- le respondió, Sam miro a Carly y ambas miraron a Freddy. –Bueno pero a la salida nos cuentas- le dijo Sam, -Si, antes de que tenga que ir a detención- dijo Carly con pesar en su voz y se fue junto con Sam a su próxima clase.

ICarly+++++

-Bueno ya… yo estaba guardando libros en mi casillero, el paso y se burlo de mis pantalones…- dijo rascándose la nuca, -Y, que mas- le dijeron ambas al unisonó, -Y yo no dije nada… (Ambas lo miraron fijamente) y el dijo "Oh, porque no respondes. O es que piensas llamar a tus amigas para que te ayuden"- respondió, -Y luego- le reiteraron ambas ansiosas de escucharlo. –Carly, Sam… ustedes ya saben el resto- respondió, -Dinos- exigieron, -Ya, está bien… Sus palabras me llegaron y bueno, le di lo que se merecía- les respondió riendo –Wau, nunca creí que tú, Fredduardo pudieras golpear a alguien- le dijo Sam guardando sus libros y serrando su casillero. –Y que tal si se quiere vengar- le dijo Carly acomodándose la mochila, -bueno, pues le doy otro- le respondió riéndose. (Ring…g) sonó la segunda alarma de salida, -Mierda- dijo Carly irritada –Bueno chicos nos vemos más tarde, si- les dijo Carly y se encamino a detención, -Oh y Sam, por favor no te olvides de…- -Si, si, no te preocupes- le respondió sin dejarla terminar la oración. –Bueno ahí te vez Freddo- le dijo Sam y se fue, -Si claro nos vemos- le dijo mirándola mientras se iba.

ICarly+++++

-Gravar- dijo y salió de la habitación con rumbo a la cocina. (Toctoc) Se escucho mientras bajaba las escaleras y fue a ver quién era, -Oh eres tú, Fredduchini- le dijo y lo dejo pasar, -Sam ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto mientras serraba la puerta, -Eso no te incumbe- le respondió desde la cocina, -Si debí imaginar tú respuesta- le dijo y camino hasta las escaleras –Bueno no importa, estaré arriba en el set- le dijo y subió.

A Sam no le importo, y fue directo al sofá, cogiendo el control remoto y encendió la televisión. –Maldición- se quejo mientras cambiaba de canal, -Porque no hay nada bueno- se quejo repetidas veces hasta que encontró algo decente que ver –Food Tech- dijo y se acomodo para disfrutar del programa. –Hey Sam vino alguien- hoyo que le preguntaban, -Freddo está arriba en el set- respondió mirándolo. –Spencer-, -Si-, -Por que llevas puesto tu traje de pescador- le pregunto Sam, -Oh es que… Calceto me convenció de ir a pescar, pero para eso debemos ir muy temprano…- le respondió, -Oh y porque estas puesto el traje de pescador ahora- le pregunto de nuevo, -Bueno… yo no me levanto muy temprano que digamos, y no pretendo hacerlo, así que iremos a acampar cerca al lago- le respondió y regreso a su cuarto a sacar su morral. -Hey, ya te vas…-le dijo Sam sorprendida, -Si, por favor dile a Carly a donde voy y que regresare mañana por la tarde, traeré pescados- le indico mientras arrastraba su morral hasta el ascensor –Y si te quedas a dormir, no se desvelen que mañana tienen clases-, -Bueno, bueno nada de desvelos- le respondió levantándose. –Uhm- bostezo y estiro los brazos, -Nos vemos- -Nos vemos- se despidieron ambos y Sam se dirigió a la cocina otra vez, fue directo a la despensa y cogió una bolsa papitas, la abrió y saboreo el rico olor que se desprendió en el acto, ya feliz, subió hacia el cuarto de Carly a detener la grabación.

ICarly+++++

-Y stop- menciono mientras masticaba, apago el televisor y el VHS al retirar la cinta."Y ahora que hago" pensó, "Ya no hay nada bueno que ver hasta las diez". Salió de la habitación y camino hasta el set, entre abrió la puerta y echo un mirada al interior. "Uhm nada nuevo, solo Freddo en el piso debajo de su carrito de tecnología" se dijo a sí misma y entro en el set. -Que haces ahí Fredd- le dijo con mucho énfasis en el Fredd, -Cosas, que no creo puedas entender- le respondió con énfasis en el Entender. –Muy gracioso (Sentándose en un cojín frejol), no tientes tú suerte Freddo- le advirtió dedicándole una mirada asesina, -Mira como tiemblo. Princesa Puckett- le respondió con un ademan de escalofríos, se levanto y se sacudió el polvo. Ella lo miro otra vez, se levanto y se acerco al carrito de tecnología, -Ni lo pienses Sam- le dijo serio al notar sus intenciones, -Oh el hijito de mami está enojado- le respondió ella y sin importarle su advertencia desconecto un cable al azar y sonrío. Freddy le dedico una mirada asesina, fue asía ella, le quito en cable de la mano con brusquedad y la empujo fuera de su camino. Sam lo miro sorprendida y lo empujo con fuerza y volvió a desconectar el cable, Freddy enfureció y le dio una muy fuerte y muy sonora bofetada. Sam cayó al suelo, lo miro impactada y adolorida por el golpe solo se quedo ahí tocándose la cara.

ICarly+++++

-¡Ya llegue¡ Spencer, Sam alguien está aquí- se escucho que decían y que subían las escaleras. –Carly ya llego, levántate ¿No queras que te vea así?- le sugirió y volvió a conectar el cable, pero Sam solo lo miraba, solo hasta que los pasos de Carly se hacían mas claros. Sam lo seguía mirando, pero el seguía con lo suyo como si nada. Freddy miro la puerta, miro a Sam y le dedico una sínica sonrisa. Sam frunció el seño y se levanto. –Con que aquí es donde están… (Mirando a los presentes en el set) Maldición que nunca dejan de pelear (Les dijo al notar lo molesta que estaba Sam)-, -Tu sabes que no tengo intenciones de darle ese lujo al ñoño- le respondió su amiga disimulando muy bien el leve temor en su voz. Freddy la miro pero no le dijo nada, "Sam, tan orgullosa como siempre, no pretendes dejarte ser humilladla por nadie" pensó mientras apagaba su equipo. –He, Carly no piensas contarnos como te fue- le dijo caminando hasta un cojín frejol donde pudiera sentarse coger una revista y distraer su mente de querer agarrar a Sam del cuello y darle una buena paliza.

-No quiero hablar de eso, si- les respondió sacudiendo su cabeza y dejando caer tres kilos de bolitas de papel ya secas. –Sam ¿Hiciste lo que te pedí, implore, y rogué?- pregunto acercándose a su amiga, -Claro- le respondió levantándose. -¡Si…i! vamos a verlo, ¿Si?- -Ya pero no grites- ,y ambas salieron del set hacia la habitación de Carly.

-Sam… listo- se dijo a si mismo, -Bueno, bueno… casi listo- se corrigió y siguió leyendo su revista.

ICarly+++++

-Vive en una…- se podía escuchar cantar a Carly desde todos lados en ese piso. Y para aclarar por que Sam grabo el programa en un VHS, solo imaginen que hizo con el DVD.


	3. Dia 2

**ICarly La píldora morada**

**Día 2**

**Nota: Yo no poseo ICarly, ni pretendo hacerlo, este es solo un hobby sin ánimo de lucro.**

**Nota: Yo no poseo ningún derecho sobre la canción: Razones de El Cuarteto de Nos. El uso de ella es completamente sin ánimo de lucro.**

**Nota: Maldita sea… todavía es clasificación T, pero pronto M.**

-Mierda- dijo en voz baja, segundos después de despertar. –Mierda- volvió a decir al recordar su sueño, no un sueño, más bien los recuerdos de la tarde anterior. –Mierda- grito, enfurecida.

ICarly+++++

-Uhm…- se quejo al despertar, mirando el reloj que le indicaba que aun faltaban cinco minutos más para seguir durmiendo. –Ohm- bostezo y estiro los brazos, salió de la cama y de su habitación con rumbo a la cocina. –Freddy, que haces despierto- oyó, -Oh, es que me dio sed dormido- respondió sacando un vaso de la alacena y se sirvió algo de beber, -Bueno, quieres que te sirva el desayuno- le pregunto, -Si… (Yéndose por el pasillo), Ah, ¿Mamá?- le dijo, -¿Si?-, -No, nada- se corrigió y ambos siguieron con lo suyo.

Mientras Marissa preparaba el desayuno. Freddy se retiro hacia el baño, se lavo la cara y regreso a la cocina.

ICarly+++++

-Uhm…m- murmuro mientras se retorcía de cansancio entre las sabanas, -Ohm- bostezo en su último retorcijón y se cayó de la cama. –Ahu- se quejo sobándose el moretón –Ahu- se volvió a quejar con lentitud y se levanto, lentamente pero lo logro.

-¿Sam?- pregunto sentándose al borde de su cama, -Uhm ¿Sam?- volvió a preguntar mirando su cama y el resto de la habitación. –Sam… ¿Donde estas?- dijo levantándose de la cama y caminando hacia la puerta de su baño, "Donde carajo esta" pensó, -Sam- la llamo ya algo intrigada de su paradero. Preocupada salió de la habitación y bajo a la cocina, donde por fin la encontró rebuscando en el refrigerador. –Con que aquí es donde estabas- le dijo seria, -Oh, Carly, ya no hay jamón- le dijo poniendo carita de cachorro triste. –Oh… (Haciendo ademan de no me importa), ya, al punto ¿Cómo te saliste sin que yo lo notara?- le pregunto cruzando los brazos. –Bueno, eso es porque tienes el sueño muy pesado- le respondió con medio cuerpo dentro del refrigerador, -Si, aquí esta- menciono alegremente mostrándole su hallazgo. –Oh, el tocino- le dijo Carly rodando los ojos y pasando frente a ella para serrar el refrigerador, -Bueno, ya que lo encontraste, tu preparas el desayuno- le dijo con autoridad, -Mi desayuno- dijo Sam, -El mío también- exigió mientras se iba a su habitación.

"Maldito Freddo… me las pagaras" se dijo a si misma abriendo el refrigerador, sacando el hueso que segundos anteriores venia con jamón, lo reviso y segura de que estaba completamente limpio lo lanzo al tacho de basura, "tengo hambre" se dijo y predio la cocina.

Preparo su desayuno y el de Carly sin protestar. Porque si no lo hacía, no comería nada. Carly, sí que se pone de malas si no come, al igual que ella cuando un profesor le dice que es lo que tiene o no tiene que hacer.

-¡Carly!- grito –Yo cumplí con llamarte, si tú no quieres me lo comeré yo- dijo en voz baja, y se paso la lengua por los labios, -Ni los intentes Sam- le dijo Carly bajando las escaleras justo antes de que la rubia se abalanzara sobre su desayuno, -¿Qué? Yo no iba a comerme tu desayuno, si así lo piensas- le respondió sonriente cogiendo su plato, -Si, claro- le respondió también cogiendo su plato y sentándose a comer.

-Carly- la llamo sonriendo, -Si- respondió ella, -Hoy ensayamos ICarly (sonriendo aun más) No pensaras quedarte en detención otra vez- le dijo comenzando a reír, -Jajaja muy graciosa… eso te debería decir yo a ti- le respondió terminando de comer y levantándose para dejar su plato en el fregadero, -No lo creo- le respondió Sam mirando la con orgullo, -Que- dijo Carly deteniéndose en seco, -Como es eso de no lo creo- le pregunto más que intrigada, -Tú… (Mirándola fijamente) tú… (Viendo la respuesta a su mirada) tú… amenazaste a todos verdad- le dijo entrecerrando los ojos, a lo que Sam solo respondió con un movimiento de cabeza, mostrando aprobación del comentario de su amiga.

-No me lo puedo creer… como lograste que media escuela callara- dijo haciendo ademanes de asombro, -Pobrecitos- le dijo acercándosele, -Vamos, tú sabes que algún día llegaría a esto- le respondió y Carly solo le dedico con una mirada de Era de suponerlo.

-Y dime como lo lograste- le pregunto Carly acercándose a su amiga, -Fácil Carlangas… (Yendo hasta la sala a coger su mochila y sacando un papel) lee esto- le respondió.

"Estimada basura insignificante. Si éstas leyendo esto, es porque eres una pequeña amenaza. Pequeña insignificante, pero aun así una amenaza. Bueno al punto… si te atreves a delatarme: Te daré la paliza de tú vida, volveré un infierno el resto de tú año escolar y acabare con tu miserable vida privada." Leyó en voz alta y miro a su amiga, la cual sonreía alegremente. –Que te parece- le pregunto Sam, -Malo…o- le respondió con disgusto, -Dime tú sola hiciste esto- le pregunto, -Si, yo misma los escribí, imprimí y repartí- le respondió la rubia con mucho orgullo. -Sabes que… dejemos esto hasta aquí y vamos de una vez a la escuela- le dijo y fue por su mochila, -¿Tenemos que?- pregunto con desgano, -Si- grito desde el segundo piso del departamento, -Bueno, pero llevare tocino-.

ICarly+++++

-Mamá ya me voy- dijo mientras salía del departamento y serraba la puerta. –Hola Freddy- saludo Carly, -Freddifer- dijo Sam con mucho desgano como siempre, pero por dentro con mucha más rabia de lo habitual, -Hola chicas- las saludo cordial, resistiéndose a sonreír al ver a Sam. –Hey, Freddo, porque traes un paraguas- le pregunto, -Que… (Mirándolas con intriga) no han visto el aguacero que azota la ciudad- le dijo, -No- le respondió Carly caminando hasta la ventana del pasillo seguida de Sam, -Mejor sacas los paraguas- le sugirió la rubia, -Si-, -Hey… espera, ahora que lo recuerdo (Le dijo rascándose la nuca) no creo que nos sirvan de mucho- le dijo y Carly volteo de inmediato –Que les hiciste- pregunto la castaña, -Hey chicas… (Les dijo llamando su atención) se hace tarde, mejor compartimos el mío y tomamos un autobús, -Bueno, vamos… pero ni creas que yo me olvidare de de los paraguas y el ascensor- le dijo a Sam y fueron hasta el ascensor, -Como que el ascensor- le dijo a su amiga, -Crees que no me di cuenta- le dijo mirándola con disgusto –No crees que es obvio, el hecho de que estemos yendo por el ascensor central-, -Oh- dijo Sam tocando el botón del ascensor.

"Maldito ascensor" dijo para sí mismo, después de que Sam lo llamara y se abriera en su piso a los pocos segundos. –Maldición… creí que no te darías cuenta- dijo Sam entrando en el ascensor, seguida de sus amigos. –Claro, claro… (Presionando el botón del lobby) Ayer trate bajar por un vaso de agua a medianoche y Oh sorpresa… (Mirándola) No pude bajar- le dijo Carly mientras el ascensor bajaba. Freddy las miraba discretamente mientras pasaba el paraguas de una mano a otra. El ascensor se detuvo en el cuarto piso y entro una señora con su perro en brazos. Freddy aprovecho la ocasión y le dio un pequeño golpe de paraguas en la pierna a Sam, la cual volteo de inmediato y él le sonrió. "Maldita mierda… no me jodas" dijo Sam para sí misma mirando furiosa a Freddy, que le seguía sonriendo de manera sínica.

-Sam- oyó que le llamaba Carly, -Dime- respondió, -Y… (Rodando los ojos) No piensas decirme como y porque le paso lo que le paso a mi ascensor- le reclamo mientras el ascensor se detenía y daba salida hacia el lobby. –Mejor te lo digo más tarde- le contesto Sam, se sacudió la ira mientras salía del ascensor y miro a Freddy con normalidad, -Ya Freddo abre el paraguas que no me quiero mojar- dijo con autoridad, -Claro, pero así no se pide- le respondió tan sínico como hace un rato, -Pues ni creas que te diré por favor- le respondió tratando de no ir hacia él y estrangularlo, -Ya dejen de pelear, que los paraguas no se abren dentro de un edificio- les dijo Carly poniéndose en medio de ambos, -Y porque- le respondieron ambos de mala gana, -Porque es de mala suerte- les grito. –Ya cállense y váyanse de una vez- les grito Lewbert desde el otro lado del lobby, -Ya gritaron los tres y salieron hacia la calle. –Freddy el paraguas- le dijo Carly serrándose la casaca, -Si ñoño, ábrela de una vez- le dijo Sam poniéndose la capucha, -Y si no- le respondió mostrándole el paraguas, el cual ella quiso coger pero él no la dejo.

-Freddy abre el paraguas… Si…i- le pidió Carly mirándolo con ojos de cachorro triste, -Bueno, pero solo por que se hace tarde- le respondió abriendo el paraguas, que no era lo suficientemente grande para los tres.

ICarly+++++

-Carly hazme espacio- le dijo la rubia tratado de no mojarse más de lo que ya estaba, mientras caminaban a la parada del autobús. –Maldición Carly me pisaste- le dijo Freddy saltando de dolor, tratando de no separarse de ellas a pesar de que Sam se reía de él. –Ya, lo siento… Miren ahí viene el bus- dijo la castaña tratando de que Freddy dejara de saltar.

-Suban- dijo el conductor del bus después de abrir la puerta, -Vamos- dijo Sam mientras subía y buscaba un asiento vacío, -Ven Carly, aquí hay dos- le aviso mientras se sentaba en el penúltimo asiento disponible. Ya que el último lo usaría Carly, si o si, Freddy tuvo que ir parado junto a ellas el resto del camino hasta la parada más cercana a la escuela, "Ya es tarde, (Mirando su reloj) creo que deberemos explicarle al director y pedirle una justificación" pensaba. El recorrido fue lento, el transito era horrible debido a la incesante lluvia. –Chicos, en la siguiente nos bajamos- les recordó y se levanta para ir a la puerta, seguida de Freddy. –Hey, Carly… no me dejes- le dijo su amiga levantándose con rapidez antes de que el bus se detuviera.

Los tres saltaron a la acera. Ya que intentar pisar el asfalto, era lo más estúpido que podían hacer. –Freddy el paraguas- le dijeron las chicas apresurándolo, -Ya carajo- le respondió abriendo por fin el paraguas y cubriéndose a él y a sus amigas. –Vamos… que si seguimos con este paso… (Dando pisotones) volveré a detención- declaro con enojo. –Sí, si- le respondieron Sam y Freddy caminando más rápido pero tratando de no salpicar.

ICarly+++++

-Por fin- dijeron los tres felices de llegar a las puertas de Richway, con media hora de retraso pero llegaron, con la vasta de los jeans echa un asco pero llegaron.

Ni bien entraron encontraron vieron al director Franklin que conversaba con la profesora Font. -Lo…- Intento decir Freddy, pero Sam le interrumpió –Hola Ted, sentimos llegar tarde pero allá afuera es una mi…- decía la rubia, pero su amiga la callo antes de que se ganara una buena estadía en detención.

-¿Qué?- pregunto el director frunciendo el seño, -Nada- dijo Sam mirando a otro lado. –lo sentimos director Franklin pero el transito es horrible allá afuera- le dijo Carly poniéndose delante de Sam para desviar su atención. –No tengo mucho tiempo… así que vayan a clases- les ordeno. Los tres tenían las primeras horas juntos, Matemáticas con la profesora Prevosti.

ICarly+++++

(Trac) fue yo único que oyó después de tropezar con uno de los jarrones-maseta de su sala y posteriormente caer sobre el sofá de dos piezas, -Ouch- se dijo levantándose del sofá para poder ver lo que ocurrió.

-Maldición… (Mirando el jarrón en pedazos) Savia que no debía de ponerlo aquí- dijo molesta, agachándose a recoger los pedazos, cuando entre eso algo llamo su atención –Que es esto- dijo mientras recogía de entre la tierra una bolsa ermitica. La sacudió y abrió.

ICarly+++++

-Hey Freddy, yo no soy de hacer esto… pero ya que la profesora Font aun no llega… me presta tu tarea- le pidió Gibby –Oh-, -Por favor- le intento convencer, -Bueno, pero trata de crear diferencias- le respondió Freddy sacando su tarea, -Gracias… te debo una grande- le dijo Gibby .

-Bueno jóvenes, todos sentados- les ordeno la profesora al entrar al salón y serrar la puerta, -Oh, no- se quejo Gibby tratando de disimular sus actos. (Toctoc) Se escucho como tocaban la puerta.

ICarly+++++

-No me jodas-

ICarly+++++

-Uhm- murmuraba la rubia mientras disfrutaba de una deliciosa rebanada de pizza, -Que rico, me invitas- le pidió su castaña amiga acercándosele poco a poco. –Si- le pidió ya lo suficientemente cerca como para darle una buena mordía, -No, compra la tuya- le respondió la rubia moviéndose ágilmente para poner a salvo su almuerzo. –Solo un pedacito- pidió Carly, -No (Terminándose su pizza de un bocado) por que no se lo pides a Freddifer- le respondió Sam, -No está, y no sé porque- refunfuño Carly y comenzó a jugar con un tenedor, -Oh bueno, mira ahí viene Gibby… hey Gibby ven aquí- dijo Sam a toda voz. –Hola chicas, para que soy bueno- dijo Gibby cuando llego hasta ellas, -Para ser raro… pero ese no es el punto, sabes donde esta Freddo- le respondió Sam.

-Oh… (Mirándolas intrigado) es que no se enteraron- les respondió, -De que- le preguntaron ambas chicas en un momento de sincronización perfecta, -Es que…- trato de hablar con claridad, -Vamos gordinflón dilo de una vez- le dijo Sam molesta, -Bueno, bueno… es que en la clase de historia universal su madre entro y…-, -Y que- le dijo Carly demasiado intrigada, -Es que…- trato de hablar nuevamente, -Es que, que- le dijo Carly mirándolo molesta, -Es que su madre entro y…-

ICarly+++++

-Freddy… Freddy abre esa puerta… Freddy…- gritaba Marisa enfurecida. Mientras que del otro lado de la puerta recostado contra la misma se encontraba Freddy mirando al suelo con la ropa toda empapada, perdido entre sus pensamientos.

"Maldición, carajo, mierda…a" gritaba en su mente, y de pronto levanto la mirada, solo para ver su cuarto "Detesto este lugar… lo detesto… pero seré razonable" se volvió a gritar mentalmente y se levanto, con una mirada sin emociones se acerco a su escritorio y abrió en cajón de en medio. Saco unos cuadernos, los vio bien y comenzó a revisarlos, hasta que encontró el que quería. Lo sacudió y de entre sus hojas callo un CD, lo cojeo y fue directo a su equipo de sonido, lo encendió y puso el CD dentro. Volteo la mirada a la puerta y noto que ya no gritaban. Cogió en control remoto y le dio Play.

Oyó solo un poco de cada canción hasta llegar a la que quería volver a escuchar. El podía entender la letra, sabía hablar español. Ya la había escuchado asé un buen tiempo, como que no le gustaba tanto así que guardo el CD, pero necesitaba calmarse y estar más razonable así que subió el volumen al máximo.

Comenzaba a sonar en las paredes una nota tras otra lentamente, mientras él se sentaba en su cama, ya eran las cuatro y veinte de la tarde y aun no comía nada, pero la verdad, ni le prestaba atención.

(No estoy fácil, no. No estoy dócil, no. No soy cordial, ni sensato, no tengo ninguna razón para estarlo…o. no estoy calmo, no. No estoy sobrio, no. No estoy alegre, ni claro, no tengo ninguna razón para estarlo…o) Se escucho.

ICarly+++++

(Toctoc) Se escucho y Marisa fue a abrir la puerta, -Oh… Carly y Sam- dijo y las dejo pasar, -Buenas tardes señora Benson/Hola señora mamá de Freddo- la saludaron Carly y Sam respectivamente, -Hola, esto… Freddy no creo que este de humor para visitas- les dijo mientras las miraba de arriba abajo.

(Que voy a estar claro, si todo es tan duro y aunque ya ni lloro a veces suspiro y como un bolillero; poder ser certero entre tanto entrevero, poder dar un giro. Será pasajero este clima tan raro, porque ni el amparo, nada es duradero y mis días que eran de oro y zafiro ahora son un tesoro yendo al sumidero. Sé que no quiero seguir en lo oscuro, ni del futuro quedar al amparo, igual que un vampiro frente al justiciero, o un carcelero en seguro de paro, y a pesar que es impuro este juego grosero, no le disparo ni me retino) Se escucho la canción salir de la habitación de Freddy mientras se abría la puerta. -No soy un cordero a matar con cianuro. Soy un guerrero y todavía respiro- Carly logro oír cantar a Freddy, aunque sin entender lo que decía, mientras salía ya cambiado, se detuvo y lanzo el control remoto a la cama, y serró la puerta. Freddy al ver a su mamá y a sus amigas actuó como si nada pasara, -Hola, Carly, Sam, mamá- les dijo con el usual tono de voz para cada una.

-Hey Fredd…y- le llamo Carly, pero él no hiso caso y salió sin decir nada más, dejando a las tres mujeres completamente calladas.

ICarly+++++

-Freddo si que está molesto- musito Sam mientras entraba al departamento de Carly, -Su mamá sí que se paso de la raya… (Serrando la puerta tras su entrada) Pobre Freddy, ayer dejo en el piso a un miembro del equipo de futbol- dijo Carly, -Si… y hoy su mamá le dejo la dignidad por el subsuelo (Jejeje)- le dijo la rubia entre risitas, -San no te burles (Mirándola enojada) Maldición teníamos que ensayar ICarly- se quejo la castaña, mientras Sam iba a la cocina y ella se sentaba en el sofá.

-Hey Carly- le llamo Sam, -Dime- le respondió, -Porque hay tanto pescado en el refrigerador (Cogiendo un pescado de la cola y sacándolo, para mostrarlo) y adonde se fue el tocino- Se quejo lanzando el pescado dentro del refrigerador y serrando con fuerza la puerta.

-Hey, porque tanto escándalo- Salió a decir Spencer aun con su traje de pescar, -Hola- le dijo Sam como si nada pasara, -Por lo visto tuviste una buena pesca ayer- le dijo su hermana para cambiar el tema y salvar a Sam, -Si, verdad- le contesto rascándose la nuca, -Y dime qué haces vestido así todavía-, -Ah, Eh… Bueno y ustedes no deberían estar ensayando ICarly- les pregunto caminando a la cocina para evitar el tema.

-No podemos- respondieron ambas con mucho pesar en su voz, -Por- pregunto de nuevo, -Freddy, peleo con su mamá- le respondió su hermana -Salió de su departamento sin rumbo fijo… y ni Carly ni yo lo llamaremos hasta que se le pase- le dijo Sam sentándose en el sofá. –Que fue lo que hiso esa mujer ahora- pregunto sirviéndose un vaso de agua.

ICarly+++++

-Donde esta, donde esta, donde esta- no dejaba de repetir Marisa dando vueltas por la sala de su departamento, muy preocupada del paradero de su hijo. Ya se avía cansado de llamar a la policía, que le recordaba que solo podían ayudarla si pasaban veinticuatro horas de desaparecido, así que solo podía dar vueltas por la sala y repetir "Donde esta".

Cansada y algo mareada decidió llamar a recepción, pero no le contestaban.

ICarly+++++

-Uhm…m- murmuro en el silencio ocasional, tenía puestos los audífonos con la música de su PeraPod. Ya se avía quedado dormido, sobre una vieja cama de hospital.

-Uhm- volvió a murmurar y se cubrió con una frazada que le avían dado, ya casi eran las doce de la noche y medio dormido sonrío porque el ruido ya iba a parar. Para aclarar, Freddy solo sabe hablar inglés y español (Sudamericano).


	4. Dia 3

**ICarly La píldora morada**

**Día 3**

**Nota: Yo no poseo ICarly, ni pretendo hacerlo, este es solo un hobby sin ánimo de lucro.**

**Nota: Si ya te aburriste de que solo sea T. Ten paciencia, que este es el ultimo trocito.**

(Trac) Fue el estrepitoso sonido que lo despertó de golpe. La música de su PeraPod ya se avía detenido, o más bien la batería se le acabo. –Mierda- se quejo tapándose los oídos, "Maldito ascensor" dijo para sí mismo.

-Quien carajo usa el ascensor tan temprano- grito poniéndose de pie.

ICarly+++++

-Hey Lewbert has visto a mi hijo, ayer se fue y no lo seguí porque quería que se le pasara la rabia y luego me di cuenta de que no regresaba y llame a la policía y camine en círculos toda la noche y… (Seguía hablando sin darse cuenta de que Lewbert no le prestaba atención) y… y… y me estas escuchando (Trac)- le dijo Marisa golpeando el mostrador con un periódico. –Ah… que ¿Ah?- le dijo Lewbert poniéndose de pie totalmente confundido. Al ver a Marisa se sacudió y se volvió a sentar –Oh, Marisa eres tú- le dijo con voz de galán. –Que haces despierta tan temprano- pregunto sonriéndole, -Te preguntaba si viste a mi hijo- le respondió molesta.

-Oh…-

ICarly+++++

(Uhr) oyó como su estomago le pedía comida, cansado se levanto de la cama. "Me jode todo este ruido" pensó, "Me jode todo este lugar" pensó, "Me jode esta hambre, mejor voy a comer" pensó, se puso la casaca y salió de la habitación.

ICarly+++++

(1 2 3 Go…) -¿Ah?- fue lo único que atino a decir al despertarse por el ruido de su celular, -Hola- musito somnoliento mientras le daba un vistazo al reloj, -Maldición… son las seis y media, y solo me llamas para eso- grito poniéndose una mano en la frente, -mira… escucha, lo que paso ahí fue algo que no debió pasar… (Alejo el celular de su oreja, y comenzó a jalarse el cabello)… sabes que, si vas a ponerte así mejor no llames. Adiós- grito y colgó la llamada, "Carajo" grito en su mente y se volvió a tapar con las sabanas, (1 2 3 Go…) volvió a sonar el celular, enfurecido contesto la llamada –Ya no jodas- grito y colgó.

-Mierda mejor me levanto- dijo parándose, -Creo que preparare el desayuno- exclamo mientras estiraba los brazos. Fue al baño y cuando salió se encamino a la cocina, -Hey Carly ya es hora de despertar- grito al pasar al lado de las escaleras. –Spencer no hagas bulla- le respondieron desde el sofá, intrigado se acerco lentamente al sofá y paso la mirada por encima de tal –Sam- la llamo molesto, -Que- le respondió la rubia tapándose con una cobija, -Que haces aquí, no te habías ido a tu casa- -Pues no cuando salí lo pensé mejor y regrese- respondió Sam desde debajo de la cobija. –Sabes que, no importa. Pero la próxima avísame a mi o a Carly- le dijo Spencer llegando a la cocina. –Tratare…- le respondió asomando la cabeza fuera de la cobija para ver que hacia Spencer -Que vamos a desayunar- pregunto curiosa, -Desayunaremos el desayuno, así que ve a despertar a Carly- le respondió con voz autoritaria, -Bueno, pero yo quiero tocino- exclamo Sam levantándose.

ICarly+++++

-Hey, Carly, despierta- le decía la rubia sacudiendo frenéticamente a su amiga. –Ah ¿Qué? ¿Quién?... (Levantándose de golpe y mirando a los lados) Sam- le dijo Carly al ser despertada. –Hasta que despiertas, ves que si tienes el sueño pesado- le dijo Sam como si nada pasara, -Sam- -Si- respondió la rubia, -Toma- le dijo Carly lanzándole con fuerza una de sus almohadas, la cual le impacto a Sam en la cara.

ICarly+++++

-Haaa…a- gritaba Carly bajando las escaleras con rapidez, -Ven aquí- gritaba Sam que la seguía de cerca con una almohada en la mano. –Haaa…a- grito Carly y salto al sofá, -Te atrape…- dijo Sam saltando sobre ella, y atrapándola bajo ella –Sam espera- dijo Carly, -Que- respondió ella, -¿Ah?- fue lo único que se le ocurrió. Así que quiso zafarse pero no pudo, -Venganza- grito Sam y comenzó a golpear a Carly con la almohada hasta que esta dejo de moverse.

-Terminaron- pregunto Spencer desde la cocina, -Sipi- respondieron ambas al unisonó, -Bueno vengan a desayunar que se les va a hacer tarde- les dijo y comenzó a servir la mesa. –Ahu, Sam me golpeaste muy duro- le reclamo Carly mientras se levantaban, -Tu te golpeaste con el brazo del sofá, no me eches la culpa a mi- le respondió mientras se sentaba a desayunar.

ICarly+++++

"Mierda, mierda, quiero venganza" se decía si misma mientras se lavaba la cara en el lavadero del baño, -Sam, vamos sal ya que se hace tarde- le decía Carly tras la puerta –Ya voy- le contesto abriendo la puerta. –Vamos- -Si pero tu pagas mi boleto- le dijo Sam, -Hey, yo no soy tu madre- le contesto Carly siguiendo a su amiga, -Claro que no, tú no eres rubia- le respondió Sam. –Muy graciosa- le dijo Carly cogiendo su mochila, -Spencer ya nos vamos- grito Carly abriendo la puerta del departamento, -Adiosito- dijo Sam saliendo y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Ambas jóvenes enrumbaron al ascensor central cuando Carly se detuvo en seco para ver la ventana del pasillo, -Que pasa- pregunto la rubia –No es nada, solo que afuera sigue lloviendo- le respondió –No mucho, si corremos antes de que el autobús llegue a la parada no nos empaparemos- le dijo la rubia que llamo al ascensor, -Sabes que no sería necesario correr, si no hubieras jodido mis paraguas- le dijo Carly mirándola a los ojos, -Vamos Carly ya te he dicho que fue lo que paso- le respondió con su carita de niña buena. –No me mires así, no me vas a convencer- le respondió frunciendo el seño, "Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos" decía Sam para sí misma sin dejar de mirar a Carly, -Oh está bien, pero aun así me vas a conseguir otro par- le dijo Carly antes de que la puerta del ascensor se abriera.

ICarly+++++

-Bueno, con eso quedaríamos a mano- le pregunto mientras él serraba la puerta, -Si claro, pero que quede entre nosotros- le respondió –Entonces vas después de clases, para verlas- le dijo acomodándose la mochila, -Bien. Pero no me las podre llevar, hoy toca hacer ICarly y tú también tienes que estar ahí- le respondió, mientras se encaminaban al aula de matemáticas.

-Pobre Carlos- le dijo al pasar al lado del susodicho, -Creo que jamás volverá a joderte- menciono al entrar al aula, -Si, pero eso tampoco se lo menciones a las chicas- le respondió sentándose –Bueno-.

ICarly+++++

-Jajaja jajaja- se reía Sam al salir de la sala de Arte, -Sam ya deja de reírte- le exigió Carly, -Porque después de cada clase es lo primero que haces- le pregunto Carly con voz alta, cruzando los brazos y frunciendo el seño. –Lo siento… es que… Jejeje… es que tus dibujos son tan malos- le contesto la rubia mientras caminaban por el pasillo, -Eres tan sínica, como me puedes decir ese tipo de cosas- le dijo deteniéndose, -Oh vamos, tu sabes que tú arte es pésimo- le respondió deteniéndose junto a ella. Carly la miro molesta, y estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando Sam cambio el tema. –Mira ahí está Freddo-.

Ambas se miraron y fueron despacio hasta el casillero de Freddy para hablar con él, -Hola Freddy- le saludo Carly, -Que hay ñoño- le dijo Sam, -Hola chicas- las saludo cerrando su casillero –Están listas para el show- pregunto sonriente, -Que pasa aquí, creí que no vendría después de lo de ayer- pregunto Sam -¡Sam!- exclamo Carly, -Chicas no hay problema, no he escuchado que alguien me diga algo sobre lo de ayer- les contesto igual de sonriente, rascándose la nuca. –Bueno, pero y tu mamá- pregunto Carly, -No hay problema con eso. Pero mejor hablamos de ICarly- le respondió, -Nosotras ya ensayamos, pero falta tu escena nerd- le dijo Sam –Mi escena la practicamos el lunes y salió bien, no como tú en el saludo princesa Puckett- le respondió, -Ya basta, ustedes dos- les dijo Carly poniendo entre ambos, -Si quieren discutir quien lo hiso mejor, será después del show, y Sam vamos por nuestras cosas que ya solo queda la clase de Ciencias- dijo Carly y se llevo a Sam, -Nos vemos luego Freddy- -Sera después Freddo- se despidieron Carly y Sam.

"Que molesta, mejor le enseño modales" se dijo a si mismo Freddy caminando por el pasillo.

ICarly+++++

-Donde esta ese nerd- se quejo Sam, -Todavía faltan siete minutos- le dijo Carly sacando dos latas de Pepi-Cola del refrigerador, -Dame, dame- le dijo la rubia al ver las bebidas, -Ven tu por ellas-le respondió Carly, -Carly- suplico Sam, -Ya toma- le respondió la castaña lanzándole una lata, -Le quedan dos minutos- dijo Sam. –Ya deja de quejarte, levanta tu perezoso trasero de mi sofá y sube al set- le ordeno Carly, -Como tú digas- le respondió Sam.

-Bien voy para allá, que me espere que ya llego- dijo Spencer saltando mientras se ponía las zapatillas, -Carly, ya vengo… (Poniéndose ya las dos zapatillas) llegare tarde, no te desveles- le dijo y salió rápidamente sin cerrar la puerta, en lo que entro por esta Freddy y Gibby que miraron intrigados a las chicas.

-Que paso con Spencer- preguntaron los chicos, -No estoy segura pero creo que a una cita o algo así… por cierto donde estaban- dijo Carly –En casa. Si no dejaba rastro de mi presencia ahí, mamá llamaría a la policía- le respondió Freddy, -Bueno vasta de charla y vamos a hacer ICarly- dijo Sam levantándose del sofá-.

ICarly+++++

-Hola…a- gritaron Sam y Carly frente a la cámara, -Yo soy Sam-, -Y yo soy Sandy, digo Carly… si yo soy Carly-, -Si…i ella es Carly- dijo Sam señalándola con los dedos, -Si Sam, creo que todos ya saben que soy Carly- le respondió la castaña, -Bueno entonces creo que ya saben que es lo que vamos a decir ¿No?- le dijo Sam, -Yo soy Sam, ella es Carly y esto es…- dijo alzando la voz, -ICarly…y- gritaron ambas al unisonó.

-Bueno publico después de esa estropeada presentación, miren este divertido video de unas chicas jugando a darle un infarto a su abuelo- dijo Sam y Freddy activo la pantalla.

ICarly+++++

-Bueno ahora entramos con la rueda de la tortura- dijo Carly mirando a Gibby.

Y entro Sam a escena. -Bueno si les gusto ese video, les gustara saber que la ancianita sigue viva- dijo Sam muy sonriente, -Ojala que sí. Pero llego la hora de…- dijo Carly parándose junto a Sam que presiono uno de los botones de su control, (La rueda de la tortura) se oyó decir a una voz. –Y que pase la víctima- dijo Sam mientras Carly traía a Gibby, y Gibby traía la rueda.

-Carly esa es la rueda de Pon eso en tú bolso de hombre- dijo Sam, -Oh, espera (Dándole vuelta a la rueda para que pudieran ver a otra cara) Ahora sí, Gibby asnos el honor- dijo Carly. -¿Tengo qué?- pregunto Gibby, -¡Si tienes que!- le dijo Sam y él la hizo girar.

ICarly+++++

"Pobre Gibby" pensó Freddy, -Y ahora les presentaremos una película más que nadie debe ver- dijo Carly, Freddy activo la pantalla. Carly y Sam se ponían las pelucas de trol, -Gibby deja de escupir y cámbiate de una vez- le dijo Carly mientras Freddy activaba la cámara estacionaria, -Al aire en tres, dos- dijo Freddy y Gibby llego a tomar su lugar.

-Prepárense público presente, para el segmento que pocos esperaban (Cocinando con las niñas trol) se oyó decir mientras Carly y Sam saltaban eufóricas.

ICarly+++++

-Listo, Puckett te toca- dejo Freddy tomando la cámara móvil y activándola, -Creo que ese segmento gusto más de lo esperado, y espero usen las recetas que les dimos (quitándose la peluca y lanzándola lejos) y ahora Un momento cultural con Spencer- exclamo Carly.

Freddy activo la pantalla y le dio la cámara a Carly, -Sam ven ya que se acaba el segmento- le grito Carly ubicándose frente a Gibby y Freddy que movían rápidamente los muebles de utilería para la obra –Gibby pon la mesa y el mantel- dijo Freddy trayendo la decoración y bajando la pantalla verde. –Treinta segundos Sam- dijo Carly, -Carly el cuadro catorce- dijo Freddy acomodándose la camisa.

Y por fin entro en escena Sam que llevaba puesto un uniforme de colegiala de cuerpo entero de color gris con cuadros azules, con una blusa blanca debajo, un lazo azul que recogía su cabello en una cola de caballo y unas medias blancas hasta las rodillas. Mientras Freddy y Gibby tomaban posiciones en el set.

-Y ahora- dijo Carly activando la pantalla para la presentación.

-ICarly presenta (Exclamo) Obras patéticas- dijo Freddy, -Esta semana presentamos otro episodio de…- dijo Sam, -El inglés que era un padre terrible con sus dos hijo llamados Fuflie (Freddy) y Petta (Sam)- dijo Freddy. -Con nuestro invitado especial- anuncio Sam –Yo- exclamo Gibby dando paso a la escena.

-Padre… Padre…- decían Fuflie y Petta, -¡No!- respondió el padre, -Pero padre- dijeron los hijos al unisonó, -¡No!- respondió de nuevo el padre, -Pero…- dijo Petta, -¡No!- volvió a decir el padre, -Pero padre- dijo Fuflie, -¡No!-, -Pero padre porqué decís que no- pregunto Fuflie, -¡No!- respondió el padre, -Pero padre tiene que haber una explicación- preguntaron Fuflie y Petta, -¡No! Porqué si le digo que si van a querer que haga algo por ustedes, así que ¡No!- les respondió el padre, -Pero padre- le suplicaron sus hijos, -Pero padre solo queremos salir a jugar- dijo Fuflie, -¡No!- respondió el padre, -Pero padre…e- dijo Petta con ojitos llorosos, -Bueno, bueno quieren jugar… Está bien, está bien jueguen con Fufy- dijo el padre y saco una mofeta de debajo de la mesa, -¡No…o! gritaron Fuflie y Petta. –Y… ¿Fin?- dijo Carly.

Freddy tomo la cámara y Gibby se fue raudo a cambiarse cuando vio la pantalla de su celular, mientras Carly y Sam tomaban posición. –Y eso fue todo por hoy- dijo Carly, -Si, que lastima ¿No?- exclamo Sam. –Nos vemos la próxima semana- dijo Carly –Si y no olviden lo que dijo Spencer… Nunca pero nunca…- dijo Sam, -Bañen a su gato con mostaza- gritaron eufóricas ambas chicas.

-Y estamos fuera- dijo Freddy y apago la cámara, (Vive en una…) se oyó sonar al celular de Carly, -Chicos ya me voy, iré a cenar al centro con mamá y Guppy- dijo Gibby mientras Carly leía el mensaje que le llego. –Hey Gibby me podrían dar un aventón al centro- le pidió Carly, -Claro- respondió poniéndose la casaca –Bueno entonces vamos, pero ya – dijo Carly tomándolo del brazo y llevándoselo.

-Te confundiste- dijo Freddy, -No lo creo- dijo Sam. Freddy y Sam se miraban furiosos cuando de improvisto Carly asomo su cabeza por la puerta. –Sam, regresare a las diez, hazme el favor de quedarte- le dijo –Bueno pero…- logro decir Sam antes de que Carly desapareciera –Me comeré todo el jamón- grito Sam para terminar su oración.

-Y Puckett, no que practicaste bien el saludo- le dijo Freddy mientras revisaba la cámara estacionaria, -Cierra la boca, o es que tu madre no te ha humillado lo suficiente- le respondió Sam dedicándole una mirada asesina. Freddy le devolvió la mirada y le dijo –Oh la princesa se enojo…o-, -No me provoques- le respondió la rubia soltándose el cabello. –Creo que no te vasto con lo de la vez pasada- le dijo Freddy tronando sus nudillos, -Ni creas que esta vez bajare la guardia- le dijo Sam mirándolo fijamente.

-Si te vuelves a acercar te romperé un par de cosillas- le amenazo Sam, - Yo no creo romperte unas costillas, pero eso sí, te daré una clase de modales- le dijo Freddy a lo que Sam le lanzo un puñetazo que él esquivo y se rio –Carly no llegara a salvarte- le dijo Sam y le lanzo otro puñetazo que él no esquivo, pero lo aguanto, la jalo del brazo y le dio un rodillazo.

Sam cayó de rodillas al piso, conteniendo un grito de dolor. Freddy se paro frente a ella y la cogió de cabello –Mírame- le dijo, Sam le tiro una patada, pero sin mucho efecto, el la levanto jalándola del cabello. Sam quería gritar de dolor pero su orgullo no la dejaba. Freddy la miro y la dejo caer –Te duele- le pregunto sínicamente. –Púdrete- le respondió Sam escupiéndole.

Freddy se molesto y la volvió a jalar del cabello provocándole mucho dolor, Sam se mordía los labios, y Freddy la aventó al capo que decoraba los Asientos para los invitados. Rápidamente de paro frete a ella y la volvió a coger del cabello. -Pide perdón y seré gentil contigo- le dijo mirándola fijamente, Sam lo miro y por primera vez sintió temor al escuchar sus palabras. Pero su orgullo siempre puede más que ella, -Púdrete mierda, ni creas que te daré el gusto de que puedas tocarme- le respondió furiosa. Le lanzo una rápida patada al estomago, pero él le atrapo la pierna y se la levanto, Sam quiso patearlo con la otra pierna pero Freddy le puso una mano en el muslo con fuerza, para separarle las piernas –Que linda ropa interior- le dijo Freddy riendo, Sam se lanzo y le atino un puñetazo en la cara, Freddy la soltó y Sam cayó al piso –Ahu, eso me dolió- le dijo poniéndose una mano en la mejilla, Sam sonrió. Pero Freddy la volvió a levantar del cabello para sentarla en el capo, solo para darle una muy fuerte y muy sonora cachetada que la llevo de nuevo piso.

-En algo tienes razón… (Levantándola del brazo para dejarla sobre el capo) No te daré el gusto de sentir placer- le dijo Freddy muy molesto y bruscamente le metió las manos bajo la falda y le jalo el calzón para dejárselo a la altura de las rodillas. El solo sentir que Freddy tocaba su piel bajo la falda la hizo enfurecer, el hecho de que Freddy le bajara la ropa interior le inundo los ojos. –Eres un maldito bastardo- le dijo Sam completamente adolorida, -Jejeje… Si alguna vez oíste la frase La primera vez siempre duele… lo comprobaras- sin más le dio la vuelta a Sam y le subió la falda para poner sus manos sobre su culito, con lo que su erección se le hizo notar. Con lo que ella echo a llorar, de tanta humillación.

Freddy aprovecho el llanto de Sam para sacar un par de condones, los que se puso uno por uno, y volvió a su mirada a Sam.

Sam entre lágrimas sintió como Freddy le tocaba el coño con la punta de su pene, muy aterrada miro atrás y quedo muda con la mirada de Freddy. –Como te dije… (Poniéndole la punta del pene en el ano) Nada de placer, solo dolor- le dijo Freddy, y de una solo envestida le penetro el culito a Sam -Ha…a- fue el largo grito de sufrimiento que lanzo Sam, -Ah…h Ha…a- gritaba a todo pulmón, mientras Freddy la penetraba sin la más mínima piedad. Sam, cayó rendida y se apoyo con los codos, la pobre no podía dejar de llorar y gritar de puro dolor. Freddy la jalo hacia sí, cogiéndola de la cabeza con una mano y con la otra sobre su culito. Freddy se la metió de golpe y se la saco, para descansar del escándalo que hacia Sam. Viendo su culito recién desflorado se dio cuenta de unas final líneas de sangre que bajaban por los muslos de Sam, el sin compasión se la volvió a meter de golpe y la comenzó a follar solo para oírla gritar. Hasta que Freddy se corrió y la soltó, dejándola caer.

-Levántate- le exigió Freddy mientras iba al baño del set, boto los condones y se cambio los pantalones, se lavo la cara y fue a ver a Sam. Sam, estaba sentada en el piso llorando y tapándose la cara con las manos –Deja de llorar (Parándose frente a ella) mírame- le dijo Freddy pero Sam solo se dedicaba a llorar. Freddy se agacho y le puso una mano en la cabeza para obligarla a verlo –Si sigues llorando… (Bajando una mano y poniéndosela en el coño, con lo que Sam levanto la mirada aterrada) y no te callas terminare lo que comencé- le dijo Freddy muy calmado y bruscamente la tiro al piso y le saco el calzón, con lo que Sam se llevo ambas manos a la entrepierna para cubrirse. Freddy guardo el calzón de Sam en su bolsillo y se levanto.

-Bueno yo me voy, no te olvides de botar la basura del baño, limpiar el set y darte una ducha antes de que Carly o Spencer regresen- le dijo Freddy de lo más calmado y se fue. Sam a duras penas se levanto y llorando fue al baño a sacar un trapeador y borrar toda evidencia de lo que paso.

ICarly

-Freddy estas en casa- pregunto Marisa al entrar en su departamento y ver que alguien más había entrado –Freddy- pregunto caminando a la habitación de este, -Freddy estas aquí-, -¡No!- grito Marisa al ver la habitación, sin las cosas que Freddy guardaba celosamente en ella. Casi toda su ropa estaba allí, pero era obvió Freddy se había ido. Marisa estallo en llanto y corrió a encerrarse en su habitación. Solo para aclarar si Freddy lleva condones en el bolsillo, es por esa frase que dice –Prefiero tenerlos y no necesitarlos, que necesitarlos y no tenerlos-.


	5. Dia 4

**ICarly La píldora morada**

**Día 4**

**Nota: Yo no poseo ICarly, ni pretendo hacerlo, este es solo un hobby sin ánimo de lucro.**

**Nota: Yo no poseo ningún derecho sobre la canción: Sos tan fashion de Kevin Johansen. El uso de ella es completamente sin ánimo de lucro.**

**Nota: Ahora solo es M, ósea solo para mayores de 18. Si no lo eres, no leas esto porque puede dañar tu susceptibilidad.**

(Poock) Fue el espantoso ruido que resonó en las paredes del baño, -Maldita sea- decía una rubia llorando sin despegar el puño de la puerta de la repisa que acaba de golpear. –Ese hijo de puta…- dijo antes de caer al piso. –Soy una mierda… ¿Cómo pude dejar que eso me pasara a mi?...- susurro la rubia llorando, "Como pude haber sido tan débil" se dijo a sí misma entre lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas. Se limpio las lágrimas y se levanto, para abrir la repisa. Saco una hoja de afeitar, "No merezco vivir…" se dijo y llevo la hoja de afeitar a su muñeca. La mano con la hoja comenzó a temblar, y ella dejo de llorar –Mamá, Carly… Melanie… no… n… no puedo- dijo la rubia lanzando la hoja de afeitar al tacho de la basura y desplomándose de nuevo. Comenzó a llorar nuevamente, se coloco en posición fetal, descalza y sobre el frio piso del baño siguió llorando.

"Soy una Puckett, los Puckett no pedimos disculpas" se dijo bajando la cabeza, "Los Puckett no se humillan ante nadie, los Puckett no pedimos disculpas" se decía la rubia entre escalofríos, "Los Puckett no somos mascotas de nadie, los Puckett no pedimos disculpas", "Los Puckett somos muy orgullosos, los Puckett no pedimos disculpas", "Los Puckett no deben llorar, no deben llorar… (Empapada en lágrimas), los Puckett no pedimos disculpas", "Los Puckett no obedecen a quien los jode, los Puckett no pedimos disculpas" se decía levantando la mirada sin dejar de llorar "Los Puckett no decimos aquello que nos humilla, los Puckett no pedimos disculpas".

-Soy una Puckett… Soy una Puckett… Soy una Puckett… Soy una Puckett… Soy una Puckett… Soy una Puckett… Soy una Puckett… Soy una Puckett… Soy una Puckett…-

(Toctoc) -¿Sam estas ahí dentro?- escucho que le llamaban, -¿Sam?- (Toctoc). –S… Si, ahora salgo-. -Bueno, pero hazlo rápido que me orino- escucho el reclamo de su amiga. Rápidamente se levanto para lavarse la cara, salpicando un poco de agua en su polo para borrar rastros y sospechas. Se miro al espejo, reviso su cara, respiro profundo y abrió la puerta. –Por fin, permiso… permiso…- le decía Carly empujándola fuera del baño. –Hey no me empujes…- le dijo Sam tratando de que su voz suene con normalidad mientras salía del baño.

-Ah…h, sentía que iba a explotar…r- le dijo Carly, -Y por qué no fuiste al del set-, -Ya no llegaba, como te dije sentí que iba a explotar-. –Bueno… (Dando una media vuelta), voy a cambiarme- dijo Sam.

-Papel papel papel- decía Carly jugando con el rollo de papel higiénico, -Uhm- "Que es esto… (Mirando intrigada), oh… ¿Sam?".

ICarly+++++

-Soy una Puckett… ¿Por qué?- se lamentaba Sam, mientras se cambiaba de ropa. Trataba de no volver a caer en el llanto, y de no recordar lo ocurrido.

Termino de ponerse los pantalones y se sentó al borde de la cama, aun sin ponerse un… "-Te voy a enseñar modales-" …polo, "Mierda, mierda, mierda… sus palabras retumban en mi cabeza" se decía la rubia comenzando a llorar, -Maldita sea… no debo llorar… no debo llorar- se quejo y cogió el polo de pijama para limpiarse las lagrimas.

-No sé qué hacer…- dijo Sam poniéndose un polo limpio.

-Uhm…m- musito Carly estirando los brazos al entrar a su habitación. –Bueno ya que estas aquí, vamos por el desayuno- dijo Sam levantándose de la cama con una sonrisa en el rostro y muriendo por dentro. –Parece que Spencer se va a levantar tarde así que habrá que prepararlo nosotras mismas- dijo Carly quitándose el polo y los shorts, -Si me vas a ayudar a prepararlo, vamos- le dijo poniéndose unos jeans y un polo manga larga, -Bueno… pero hacemos hot cakes- le respondió la rubia dando brincos, -Bien vamos, creo que todavía hay miel de maple- dijo Carly y ambas salieron de la habitación, una llorando por dentro y la otra con la mente llena de incertidumbre.

ICarly+++++

-Carajo… (Apagando su teléfono celular) no me deja de enviar mensajes- se quejaba medio dormido, -Tengo que hablar con ella- musito mientras se levantaba lentamente. Parecía formarse una montaña sobre su cama, ya que estaba cubierto hasta la cabeza. –Pero tengo hambre- se quejo y callo, -Pero tengo que pedirle disculpas… que no fue mi intención- dijo Spencer y se levanto decidido a concretar sus planes.

-Mañana es día de asignación de ubicaciones- recordó y se puso unos pantalones para poder salir.

ICarly+++++

-Pásame la harina… saca los huevos, la leche y la mantequilla del refrigerador- le ordeno Carly a su rubia amiga. Toma dijo Sam poniendo las cosas en el repostero, -Bien, yo hago la masa y tu busca la miel de maple- dijo Carly abriendo la bolsa de harina. –Haber, haber… hey Carly creo que no hay- respondió Sam desde la repisa.

-Bueno dile a Freddy que nos preste un poco- le dijo Carly mientras Sam seguía en la repisa, quieta. "No…o" pensó Sam aun quieta. -¿Sam vas a ir o no?- pregunto Carly que mesclaba los ingredientes, -¿Hey Sam me escuchaste?-, -Si… ya voy- respondió Sam lentamente, cerro la repisa y bajo del repostero.

ICarly+++++

-Vengo- dijo Sam saliendo por la puerta y dejándola junta. Al instante quedo quieta, no quería dar un solo paso más. "Carajo Sam muévete, muévete, muévete… por favor" se decía a sí misma al sentir su temor.

-Carajo- murmuro Sam. "Iré, iré, iré…é" se grito hasta lograr mover las piernas por unos miserables tres pasos. Aun más temerosa intento levantar la mano para llamar a la puerta, no pudo hacerlo, pero sin aviso la puerta se abrió.

-Oh eres tú… Sam- dijo Marisa saliendo a ver si avía alguien más con ella, -¿E…esta Freddy?- pregunto Sam muy temerosa de la respuesta, -No- respondió Marisa con lagrimas queriendo escapar de sus ojos. La sensación de alivio llego a Sam en un buen momento, sentía las piernas flaquear. –No está, ni creo que regrese- respondió Marisa volviendo a dentro, -S…señora Benson espere- dijo Sam al ver su actitud, -Oh… Sí, ¿Que se te ofrece?- pregunto sin dar la vuelta, para disimuladamente limpiarse las lagrimas. –Nos puede prestar un poco de miel de maple-. Extrañamente Marisa vio por primera vez a Sam como a una niña cualquiera y no como alguna criminal, una maternal sonrisa salió de sus labios y cordialmente le dijo que sí.

ICarly+++++

-Regrese…e (Con voz alegre) y traje la miel- exclamo Sam, mostrando el pote de miel. –Porque demoraste tanto- pregunto la castaña retirando un hot cake de la sartén y apilándolo prolijamente sobre los que tenía en un plato, mientras Sam la miraba y se pasaba la lengua por los labios. -Ya están listos- dijo Sam acercándose lentamente a la cocina, -No- respondió Carly de manera tajante –No te los comerás hasta que se sirva todo-, -Pero debo comérmelos ¡Ya!- dijo Sam mirándola con cara de niña buena, -¿Por qué debo dejar que hagas eso?- le pregunto Carly apagándola cocina, -Porque soy una niña en crecimiento y debo alimentarme bien- respondió Sam con una gran sonrisa.

-No hagas eso… me das miedo, y prepara el café- le dijo Carly pasando a servir la mesa. –Bueno- musito Sam aceptando las exigencias de su amiga.

ICarly+++++

-Sí, si ya voy saliendo… (Secándose el cabello apresurado) espérame abajo en dos minutos- le dijo Spencer a quien estaba al otro lado de la línea, colgó la llamada y lanzo la toalla al sofá, se sacudió y salió raudo por la puerta.

Carly desde la mesa y Sam desde el repostero miraban hacia la puerta principal, por donde salió Spencer. –Hey, que fue eso- pregunto Sam, -No lo sé- respondió Carly lentamente. –Porque se habrá ido, es mediodía y el tampoco ha desayunado- dijo Carly yendo hacia Sam, -No lose, pero eso significa que hay mas hot cakes para mí- dijo Sam dejando de agitar su café.

-Bueno toma tu café y a comer- dijo Sam alegremente, -No te comerás los de Spencer- dijo Carly yendo a la mesa con su café. –Pero se va a estropear- se quejo Sam, -Pero si siguen comiendo así engordaras- dijo Carly, -Puedo vivir con eso- respondió Sam sentándose a desayunar.

ICarly+++++

(Ring…g) sonó el timbre de la puerta, -Espere (Decían tras la puerta)… Hola Freddy, Gibby está adentro en el cobertizo, pasa- Charlotte contesto la mamá de Gibby, -Oh bien-.

ICarly+++++

-Que te parecen- pregunto Gibby mostrándole los paneles, -Si… (Mirándolos bien) estas seguro de que me los puedo llevar, porque están nuevos, -Claro, mi padre tenía su estudio. Pero ya no, así que mamá busca quien se lleve todo esto- respondió Gibby –Sabes, me siento usado por tu mamá que quiere deshacerse de todo lo de tu padre- dijo Freddy revisando los marcos, -No lo veas así. A nosotros no nos sirven, a ti si- dijo Gibby destapando el resto de los paneles.

-Son suficientes- dijo Freddy acercándose a Gibby -¿Como los llevaremos?- pregunto Gibby, -Ya arregle eso, traeré una camioneta-, -¿Y para llevarlos a tu departamento?- pregunto Gibby mientras salían del cobertizo, -Descuida ya le pedí a Lewbert que me deje usar el ascensor de servicio… vamos a la puerta, la camioneta debe de llegar ya- respondió Freddy.

-Hey Freddy… de donde sacaste dinero- le dijo Gibby, -Vendí mis figuras de colección- respondió Freddy, -Cuantas, cuales- le dijo Gibby un poco confundido, al escuchar de boca de Freddy que vendió sus preciadas figuras de colección, -Vendí dos soldados, uno de cada bando, por un buen precio. Lo suficiente para pagarle a Lewbert un par de meces y comer bien- dijo Freddy. –Vendiste los que no estaban en caja-, -Si… todavía no venderé ninguno que este en caja-.

ICarly+++++

-Ah… ese burrito estuvo delicioso, tengo que dejar de levantarme tan tarde- dijo Spencer, -Si no… Hey ya llego, mejor me voy-, -Te veo más tarde- dijo Spencer levantándose de la mesa para ir a otra.

-Hola…a- saludo Spencer sentándose en la mesa, -Que eres bipolar- le dijo una rubia muy tajantemente. –Déjame explicar…-, -No me importan tus excusas, ni tus disculpas (Dándole una mirada asesina) Solo quiero saber si quieres trabajar con nosotros. Si o no- le dijo la rubia sacando una laptop de su bolso. –Lo he pensado bien y…-, -carajo solo dime sí o no- le dijo la rubia alzando la vos, -¡Sí!- respondió Spencer.

-Bueno entonces comienzas pasado mañana- dijo la rubia que esperaba que su laptop encendiese, -Quieres comer, yo invito- dijo la rubia. –Ah Claro… pero aun no me has dicho tu nombre- pregunto Spencer acomodándose en su asiento, -Como serás de idiota no (Nuevamente dándole una mirada asesina) Te lo dije dos veces- le respondió la rubia, -Me llamo Marcia Heresi- termino de decir Marcia mientras con la mano llamaba a un mozo.

ICarly+++++

-No debimos haber traído todo de una sola vez- dijo Gibby abriendo la puerta trasera de la camioneta, -Si lo acomodamos bien entrara en el ascensor de servicio sin problema- le dijo Freddy trayendo una parihuela para poner los paneles y los marcos –Pon la grúa y ayúdame con esto- le pedio Freddy.

ICarly+++++

-Tengo hambre-, -No me digas- respondió Carly rodando los ojos. La castaña se encontraba llenando la lavadora con agua y detergente, -Spencer no ha llamado-, -Si, ya va a ser hora de la cena y ni rastro de el- dijo Carly metiendo su ropa y unas cuantas prendas de Sam dentro de la lavadora. –No te parece raro que Spencer salga cada cuatro días con una chica nueva-, -Que quieres decir que es un mujeriego (Mientras le respondía afirmativamente) Si yo también opino lo mismo, no me gusta eso y mucho menos que me deje aquí sin decirme nada- dijo Carly cerrando la lavadora.

-Bueno, y que vamos a cenar-, .Creo que espagueti, revisa si aun hay, sino haremos guiso- le pidió Carly que se quedo en la lavandería sacando ropa de la centrifuga.

"Maldición cuanto más seguirás huyendo de la realidad Puckett… No te hagas a la idea de que no paso nada… Porque si paso algo" se decía a sí misma. Ella estaba quieta en la cocina con el paquete de espaguetis en las manos. "No debo llorar…r" se decía para tratar de callar a su conciencia que le repetía que no haga como si nada hubiera pasado.

ICarly+++++

-Marcia dime tienes novio…o- le pregunto Spencer a la rubia con su intento de voz de galán, -Carajo, escucha Spencer… (Mirándole a los ojos) Si vuelves a decir algo como eso te mueres- le respondió Marcia decidida a dejárselo bien claro a Spencer.

-Bueno sino que tal si vamos a un club que conozco- le dijo Spencer sin ánimos de desistir, -Me gusta tu irracional ímpetu por terminar muerto y ser tirado en un callejón oscuro- le respondió Marcia, -¿Eso es un sí?- pregunto Spencer. Marcia se levanto y dejo el dinero de la cuenta, mientras Spencer le esperaba sentado a que respondiera. –Qué más da, vamos- le dijo Marcia algo sonriente.

ICarly+++++

-Llegaste- dijo Gibby que lo esperaba en el piso ocho frente a las puertas del ascensor de servicio. –Te dije que entraba todo, ahora ayúdame con estos royos o no podre sacar la grúa- dijo Freddy saliendo del apretado ascensor.

-Dejemos esto en mi departamento y vamos a cenar, yo invito- dijo Freddy, mientras movían la parihuela con ayuda de la grúa, -Bien, ya tengo hambre- le respondió Gibby jalando la carga, -Dime cual es-, -La segunda puerta de la derecha- dijo Freddy y detuvo lentamente la grúa. –No me parece un apartamento- dijo Gibby con solo ver la puerta, -Lo sé pero cuando termine, ojala mañana, quedara bien y habitable- respondió Freddy abriendo la puerta. –Y dime cuanto te cuesta esto- pregunto Gibby, -Ciento cincuenta pro mes- respondió Freddy, -No crees que es mucho- le dijo Gibby, -No… la otra habitación que me ofreció era de a cien, esta dos pisos más arriba, pero no tiene baño y el ruido del ascensor es mucho mayor- explico Freddy desatando la carga. –Oh, entonces… préstame tu baño- dijo Gibby.

"Me pregunto que estará haciendo Sam… su orgullo la ha de estar matando" pensó Freddy que comenzaba a meter los paneles. "Es algo obvio pero cierto" se dijo Freddy que solo podía pensar en Sam y en el martirio que estaría sufriendo.

-Ah…h sentí que iba a explotar- dijo Gibby.

ICarly+++++

-Estuvo rico- dijo Sam lamiendo la salsa de espagueti del plato, -Sabes, no deberías hacer eso- dijo Carly, -Porque- pregunto la rubia, -¡Porque al final yo tengo que lavar tu ropa!- le respondió Carly, a lo que ella solo sonrió

-Bueno voy a terminar de tender la ropa (Levantándose) lava los platos por favor- le dijo Carly a la rubia que ya dejo el plato limpio.

ICarly+++++

(Sos tan facho, siempre de uniforme… Haciendo tanto esfuerzo tu voluntad es enorme… Tu moderno, es tan antiguo…Y tu odisea en el espacio tan dos mil uno… Terminó…) –Que buena música… y como te digo, pasado mañana tendremos nuestra primera encomienda. Así que debes llegar temprano-.

-Ah… si bien- respondió Spencer (Todos de blanco… ahora todos de azul… Mañana todo amarillo, pasado todos de tul… Sos tan fashion, sos tan facho… It's okay, It's okay, It's okay, It's okay… Está bien, está bien, está bien, está bien…) –Si bueno, quieres bailar- dijo Spencer.

ICarly+++++

"Maldita sea hasta cuándo… Hasta cuando" se decía Sam a sí misma sentada en el sofá de la sala, "Soy una Puckett, no puedo seguir llorando" se decía y se repetía con las lagrimas a punto de escapar de sus ojos. –Porque a mi- dijo Sam. –Sam no llores- dijo Carly abrasándola por detrás, -Carly- dijo Sam tratando de que su vos sonara normal, -No tienes que explicarme nada Sam ya se lo que te pasa- le dijo Carly tratando de calmarla

A Sam le paso un shock eléctrico ni bien Carly termino su frase. Muy temerosa la vio a los ojos, -¿Qué… a que te refieres?- pregunto Sam, -Ya lo se Sam y es normal, es parte de la adolescencia… los cambios de humor, el hambre, el flujo de sangre…- le dijo Carly a una muy desconcertada Sam.

-Que- dijo Sam, -Que tengas un periodo, no es para que te pongas a llorar. Si tu mamá no puede darte el dinero para las toallitas, no te preocupes yo le puedo pedir a Spencer que…- intento decirle Carly a su amiga, -Como sabes eso…- le pregunto Sam que se limpiaba las lagrimas, -Vi una de mis toallitas que extrañamente estaba con sangre (Le dijo mirándola) debiste avisarme, prometiste que ya no abría más secretos- le dijo la castaña. –Lo siento- le respondió Sam, -No te preocupes. Te comprendo, yo también me asuste la primera vez que me vino- le dijo Carly dándole un abraso al que Sam correspondió. -Bueno vemos una película- dijo Carly sonriente.

"Cuanto más callaras Puckett" se dijo Sam a sí misma.

ICarly+++++

-Bueno gracias por la cena, yo me voy a dormir, vengo mañana a terminar de ayudarte- dijo Gibby, -Nos vemos. Hey Gibby si alguien te pregunta esto nunca paso- dijo Freddy desde la puerta del ascensor.

ICarly+++++

Marisa entro a la habitación de Freddy y se sentó en su cama –Hijo… porque me haces esto- dijo antes de caer dormida sobre la cama.

ICarly+++++

"Bueno, ya arregle todo lo que tenía que arreglar" se decía Spencer, mientras abría la puerta. Al cerrar la puerta y encender la luz vio a Carly que lo miraba fijamente. –Hey niña que haces despierta a esta hora- pregunto Spencer quitándose la casaca, -Eso te debería preguntar yo a ti, que te vas sin desayunar, no llamas y llegas casi a la una de la mañana- dijo Carly sin dejar de mirarlo con severidad, -Oh es que tenía un asunto que atender, muy urgente sabes- respondió Spencer acercándose a ella. –No me digas, hasta Sam ya se fue a dormir y tu ni llamas- le dijo Carly apartándose de él y yendo a las escaleras, -Te veré mañana-.

Solo para aclarar, Pamela Puckett ya ha ido a terapia y trata de ser una buena madre. Pero debido a su último trabajo no puede pasar mucho tiempo con su hija.


	6. Dia 5

**ICarly La píldora morada**

**Día 5**

**Nota: Yo no poseo ICarly, ni pretendo hacerlo, este es solo un hobby sin ánimo de lucro.**

**Nota: Yo no poseo ningún derecho sobre la canción: Yendo a la casa de Damián de El Cuarteto de Nos. El uso de ella es completamente sin ánimo de lucro.**

**Nota: Solo para mayores de 18. Si no lo eres, no leas esto porque puede dañar tu susceptibilidad.**

"-Bueno yo me voy, no te olvides de botar la basura del baño, limpiar el set y darte una ducha antes de que Carly o Spencer regresen-" eran las cínicas palabras que Freddy le dedico…

"Como… como pude ser tan débil, tan estúpida… como pude hacerle caso a sus exigencias, y para rematar lo hice mal…" se decía muy molesta tratando de no moverse y no despertar a su amiga, reteniendo las ganas de desahogarse con la almohada.

"Si Carly no fuera tan inocente… y poco observadora, se abría dado cuenta de que esa mancha de sangre era tan dispareja…" se decía apretando las sabanas, "No valgo…" se decía la rubia cuando Carly se movió bruscamente quedando su rostro frente al de ella. Sam quedo estática "¿Me habrá escuchado llorar?" se pregunto.

-¿Sam esta despierta?- pregunto la castaña con voz cansada, sin mirarla, con el rostro en la almohada, -No- contesto Sam tratando de imitar la voz de su amiga. -Carly, ¿Pasa algo?- le pregunto tapándose con la frazada y sínicamente destapando a Carly, -Me preocupa Freddy- le respondió jalando la frazada de igual manera. –Porque te preocupa ese ñoño-, -No hemos sabido nada de él desde antes de ayer… (Abriendo los ojos) y no me quites la frazada- le respondió Carly un poco gruñona por el comportamiento de su amiga. Por otro lado Sam se golpeaba mentalmente.

-Sam me preocupa Freddy, tú dijiste que su madre no sabe donde esta- dijo Carly, -¿Y?- respondió la rubia con molestia, tener que hablar de Freddy. El maldito disque amigo, que la humillo... -Sam no digas eso- le dijo Carly, pero Sam ya no quería hablar y se tapo la cara antes de empezar a llorar. -Sam te estoy hablando, contéstame-, -Quiero dormir… es domingo- le respondió la rubia sin descubrirse el rostro. –Bueno, pero iremos a ver a Freddy-.

"¿Ir a verlo?"

ICarly+++++

-Hola Freddy en que te atiendo-, -Hola T-Bo dame un café y media docena de donas- respondió Freddy, -Que raro, ¿Hoy no hay desayuno en tu casa?- pregunto T-Bo despachando la orden, -Es que me mude de casa… ahora vivo solo- dijo Freddy sacando su billetera para pagar. -Oh ¿Y esa decisión es… por tu madre?- pregunto T-Bo, -Si-, -Bueno entonces señor Benson aquí esta su orden-. (Nanananananana) –Me llaman, cóbrate y ponlo para llevar- dijo Freddy sacando su celular.

-Hola- dijo Freddy al contestar la llamada… -Bueno, entonces te veré el lunes- respondió muy seriamente. "Uhm… creo que no tendré tiempo de visitarla" se dijo esbozando una leve sonrisa. –Su orden y su cambio señor Benson- le dijo T-Bo, -Gracias-.

ICarly+++++

-Uhm- musitaba mientras se revolvía en las sabanas, cansada, can hambre y temerosa de lo que tendría que hacer si salía de su refugio. –Uhm- volvió a musitar y estirar los brazos, lo que la coloco de nuevo en la realidad. Carly no estaba ahí.

(Clok) Se escucho resonar en el silencio de la habitación, lentamente bajo el ritmo de su respiración, para escuchar a quien entro. Pero solo escuchaba los pasos, solo unos cuantos… hasta que ya no escucho, y de repente sintió que alguien se sentaba al borde de la cama y junto a ella.

-No te hagas a la dormida, que no soy idiota- hoyo pero no respondió. Siguió concentrada en su respiración cerrando sus ojos.

-Bueno, si no te piensas levantar por las buenas… lo harás por las malas- dijo Carly y bruscamente jalo de las sabanas, para destapar a su amiga.

-Buenos días princesa Puckett- dijo Carly molesta y sonriente al mismo tiempo, mirando a Sam que al no tener cubierta se avía aferrado fuertemente a una almohada, acurrucándose. –Que ganas de seguir durmiendo ¿No?... ¡Ya levántate! ¡Floja!- dijo Carly ahora más molesta que sonriente, -Tengo sueño- le respondió Sam con voz de niña buena.

-Levántate que ya hice el desayuno- dijo la castaña lazándole la sabana a Sam. –Uhm- dijo Sam en tono burlón hacia Carly, que salía de la habitación.

"Soy una Puckett… pero… ¿Tengo miedo?".

ICarly+++++

-Que pasa ¿Sigue durmiendo?-, -No ya se levanto, ahora baja- respondió Carly sentándose a desayunar, -Carly, debo ser serio con esto, Sam se ha quedado a dormir casi toda la semana. Es que acaso tiene algún problema con su madre otra vez-, -Spencer ella no tiene ningún problema, es solo que su mamá no está y ella se siente sola-. Ambos tomaron un sorbo de sus respectivas tazas de café y volvieron a la conversación. –Bueno… Pam me ha dejado el dinero para esas cosas de las que tu sabes- dijo Spencer sacando su billetera -Estará ocupada toda la semana, fue lo que me dijo pero no creí que eso significara que no estaría en su casa-, -Sam quiere estar con ella pero no se puede- dijo Carly… el ambiente era tenso, hablar de Sam y Pam a la vez siempre ha sido algo difícil para ambos. –Bueno, pequeña yo me voy- le dijo Spencer levantándose, -¿A dónde vas?- le pregunto su hermana, -Al la casa de Arte… hoy es la repartición de lugares y quiero tener uno bueno para la exposición del martes en la noche- le respondió llevando su plato al lavadero, -Me voy, tal vez regrese tarde… (Dándole un beso en la frente) Así que no me esperes despierta- le dijo Spencer y salió por la puerta de la cocina.

ICarly+++++

-¡Sam!-. –Ya estoy bajando- respondió la rubia, -Buenos días… donde está el desayuno- pregunto. -Aquí- respondió Carly que seguía en la mesa tomando su café.

-Te despertaste temprano- dijo la rubia sentándose a la mesa, -No podía conciliar el sueño… me preocupa no saber nada de Freddy… lo llame a su celular, pero no contesta- le respondió la castaña con una mirada de preocupación, -No creo que sea para tanto… a de estar ocupado- le dijo la rubia que seguía centrada en su comida, "Ojala este muerto" se dijo dando una fuerte mordida.

-Su madre está totalmente dolida, la vi salir y ni siquiera me saludo, estaba muy alterada- menciono la castaña cogiendo su celular, -Eso le pasa por humillarlo tanto- le dijo Sam levantándose, "Ojala lo atrape y lo encierre" se dijo mientras llevaba su plato al lavadero. –Llamare a Gibby a ver si lo ha visto- dijo Carly antes de tomar otro sorbo de café, -Mañana es día de escuela, lo veremos allá- le dijo Sam parándose junto a ella, cogió su taza de café y de un solo sorbo se la termino. –Maldición… (Cerrando su celular) Gibby tampoco me contesta-.

"Maldita sea Carly porque sigues y sigues hablando de él", "Detesto su nombre… y me detesto a mi".

-¿Sam? ¿Sam? ¿Me escuchas?- preguntaba la castaña, -¿Ah?-, -Que si me estas escuchando…o- le reclamaba la castaña desde la sala, -Si, si te escucho-, -Que te pasa Sam estas toda ida estos días- le dijo lanzándole su casaca, -Sam no me estabas escuchando- le reclamo, -Si te escuchaba-, -¿Si? Entonces que dije- le pregunto molesta por la actitud de la rubia. –Me preguntaste algo de… ¿Uhm?- trato de responder la rubia, -¡Te dije! ¡Que tenemos que ir! ¡A comprar! ¡Comida!- le grito la castaña. "Porque a mí, no te merezco como amiga, me detesto" grito en para sí misma -Bueno, bueno… cálmate y vamos- le respondió la rubia intentando no caer en lagrimas.

-Perdón Sam no te quería gritar es solo que estoy preocupada, Freddy es nuestro amigo y tuno te preocupas por él, y estas toda ida, sé que es porque son tus días difíciles y eso, y estoy tan alterada- decía Carly de manera clamada tratando de explicar su estado de ánimo, mientras que Sam solo se retenía, tratando de ser fuerte y no llorar. –Carly, dejemos todo esto aquí y vamos ¿Si?-, -Bien… pero te comprare un grasito, Así tendré la conciencia limpia- le dijo Carly dándole un abrazo. –Carly no te pongas melosa y vamos de una vez- reclamo la rubia.

ICarly+++++

(Era happy hour en el cabaret, era fashion y tenía moquette. Como un pub cool y con pool, el dueño es de Liverpool. Y después de un breve impass, entré a ver un show con free pass. De un master que tocaba jazz, a pesar de tener un bypass… Vino a hablarme uno medio gay, yo ponía stop y el ponía play. Le gustaba el Big Mac y Tupac, vendía crack y tomaba Prozac. Y gritó escupiendo un snack, "El master hace playback". Lo destriparon como hacía Jack, sin poder terminar su coñac… Pero cayeron desde un penthouse, en mi ojo un teclado y un mouse. Ciego y perdido por el stress, peor que en un secuestro express. Yo que en inglés solo se decir "yes", pensé en el libro de Herman Hess. "Soy un loser como un boyscout", y de la vida me declaré "Out"…)

-Freddy el sonido es espectacular aquí dentro- menciono Gibby poniéndole pausa al estéreo, -Si y por fuera apenas y fastidiaría una conversación- respondió Freddy mientras cerraba la puerta, -Esa canción es en español ¿No?- pregunto Gibby mirando un par de discos sin nombre, -Si ¿Por qué?-, -Es que suena muy bien pero no entendí nada más que ocho palabras, creo- le explico, -Si la letra es algo complicada si no entiendes español- le respondió Freddy riendo.

-El audio, listo. El baño, listo. La mini-cocina, lista. La sala, casi lista. Tu cuarto, aun no- decía Gibby tachando nombres de una lista, -Tacha "Cuarto", lo único que falta aquí son un par de muebles y una televisión-, -¿Cuantos as vendió hasta ahora, para pagar todo esto?- pregunto el Gibby sacando cuenta mentalmente. –Solo tres, pero ya no pienso vender otro. Por lo que conseguí un empleo de medio tiempo- respondió Freddy, -¿Dónde?-, -En la tienda de Mónica, la castaña de la clase de ciencias con la profesora Dershlit-, -Oh y como así… no sabía que ella tuviera una tienda-, -Yo tampoco… pero cuando salí de la escuela por culpa de mi madre, tropecé con ella. Le pedí disculpas y me dio un volante de "Se necesita ayudante"- respondió poniéndose una casaca, -Pero si ese día era jueves, ¿Que no fue a clases?- pregunto Gibby también poniéndose su casaca, -Oh si… (Cogiendo sus llaves) Ella dijo "Tengo cosas más importantes que los malditos lloriqueos de Ackerman"- respondió Freddy riendo un poco y cerrando la puerta. –Oh tengo un par de llamadas de Carly, no tengo saldo, pasemos a ver para que necesita-.

ICarly+++++

-Jajaja jajaja Invisibles ¿No?- se burlaba la rubia más calmada y sonriente, -¡Sam! ¡Cállate!- suplicaba Carly, mientras su amiga reía y susurraba –Invisible-. –Da gracias de que estemos en el ascensor Jajaja- le dijo la rubia riendo sin poder parar, -Sam no te burles… (Mirándola muy molesta) Esos son mis gustos- le dijo Carly y desvió su mirada por el enojo, -Pero Carly ¿Los dos?-, -¡Si pues! ¡Sí! ¡Me gusta usar solo invisibles!- grito la castaña al momento en que las puertas se abrieron.

-¡Silencio!- dijo Carly y ambas salieron, ella enfurecida y Sam riendo. Caminaron hasta la esquina del pacillo ambas con emociones tan opuestas en ese momento hasta que vieron a Freddy en la puerta, y sus emociones se invirtieron.

Sam dejo de reír, frunció el seño y siguió caminando con cautela. Mientras que a Carly le afloro una gran sonrisa y corrió a saludar a Freddy.

-Freddy- saludo Carly con mucho entusiasmo, -Freddo- dijo Sam con mucho enojo dentro de ella, pero sin aflorarla. –Donde has estado Freddy, tu mamá está muy alterada y a nosotras tampoco nos dijiste nada- pregunto Carly. –Hola Gibbo- saludo Sam a Gibby sin importarle la conversación de Carly y Freddy. -Lo ciento si las preocupe (Con gran sarcasmo hacia Sam) Pero tampoco quiero que le vallan con el cuento a mi madre- respondió Freddy. –Y que han estado haciendo eh Gibbo- pregunto Sam. -¿Por qué?- pregunto Carly. –Terminando el nuevo departamento de Freddy- respondió Gibby. –Por que fue por ella que decidí irme a vivir solo- respondió Freddy cruzando sus brazos. –Con que tiene un departamento en Bushwell- dijo Sam tratando de no usar la palabra mierda para describir a Freddy. –Pero…- dijo Carly agachando la mirada. –Sí y esta genial- le dijo Gibby a Sam creyendo que enserio tenía la intención de saber. –Carly mi madre tiene que entender que yo ya no regresare… así que dejemos el tema hasta aquí- le dijo Freddy.

Y todos quedaron en silencio, Sam miraba a Carly y mentalmente la abofeteaba. Freddy miraba a Sam y solo podía pensar en violarla. Carly miraba a Freddy y pensaba en Marisa, y Gibby miraba la perilla de la puerta y pensaba en esas cosas en que piensan todos los Gibbys.

-Y bueno… vamos a almorzar- pregunto Carly, -Carly aun no has cocinado- dijo Sam, -Podríamos esperar- dijo Gibby. –Si esperen un rato, así comemos todos juntos y nos cuentas de tu nuevo departamento- insistió Carly en la idea de comer todos juntos. Sam por otro lado se tenso, cosa que no paso desapercibida para Freddy. –Claro, sería bueno comer aquí y pasar el rato- respondió Freddy sonriente.

ICarly+++++

-Yo creo que el lugar está bien-. –Sí yo también lo creo (Masticando) Pero mañana tendré que traer las cosas a eso del medio día-. –Mozo la cuenta-, -Hey y como te fue con Marcia-, -De lo mejor, pero sigue siendo tan agresiva- respondió mientras sacaba su billetera –Sabes debería dejar de almorzar tan tarde-, -No es tan tarde, apenas y son las cinco-, -Bueno yo me voy, tengo que ver donde esta mi hermanita-, -Bueno nos vemos… (Le respondió mientras su amigo se iba) ¡Hey Spencer!- grito.

ICarly+++++

-No Carly, no podemos hacer una fiesta- dijo Sam, -Si, mañana hay clases- añadió Gibby. –Bueno, entonces que hacemos para celebrar- dijo Carly apagando la televisión, -Que les parece si vamos a algún club- dijo Freddy y sonrió con malicia. –Yo creo que debería ser en tu departamento, pero podemos dejar la fiesta para otro día- dijo Carly y se levanto -Bueno chicos van a alistarse ¿No?-. Sam estaba sumamente incomoda, rebuscando su mente para encontrar algo con que escapar de esta situación, -Hey no les importa si invito a Tasha ¿No?-. Pregunto Gibby. –No, claro que puede venir- le respondió Freddy. Y ambos se levantaron, -Ya venimos-.

Una vez que Freddy y Gibby salieron del departamento Sam se acerco a Carly -¿Ah? Carly yo no creo que pueda, no he traído ropa- le comento Sam, -Sam (Mirándola de frente) Tú no quieres ir no es cierto-, -Bueno si tu lo dices- le dijo Sam sonriendo. -Sam no te creas graciosa, vamos a ir y punto- le dijo Carly de manera mandona, -Pero no tengo nada que ponerme- volvió a increpar Sam para escapa de la situación tan incómoda, -Yo te voy a prestar algo, así que ya no inventes excusas- respondió Carly.

-Pero Carly- decía Sam con voz de niña haciendo su berrinche, -Nada de peros y a bañarse- decía Carly empujando Sam para que suba por las escaleras… -Hey ya… yo puedo sola- decía Sam, -Ni creas que te voy a creer- le dijo Carly, entro con ella al baño y cerró la puerta. –Carly, ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- pregunto Sam al ver que Carly se comenzaba a quitar la ropa, -Voy a bañarme yo también- le respondió Carly, -Y yo que- le dijo Sam, -Sam deja de quejarte y quítate la ropa-, -Pero… date la vuelta- respondió Sam. –Sam deja de alargar la riña-. Sam no quería que Carly la viera, por temor a que tuviera alguna marca y que ella comenzara a hacer preguntas. Se desvistió y entro a la ducha antes que Carly, para ocultar sus lágrimas de impotencia bajo el agua caliente. No avía opción solo ir y tratar de disimular bien lo que no quiere que se sepa.

ICarly+++++

-¿Carly estas en casa?- pregunto Spencer al entrar y cerrar la puerta, -Si- fue la respuesta que se escucho levemente. (1 2 3 Go) -Hola…a- fue lo que dijo al contestar su teléfono, -Si… No ya estoy libre… Oh claro… No, no hay problema… bien a eso de las nueve, te parece bien- conversaba Spencer, mientras una despeinada Sam bajaba por las escaleras rumbo a la cocina por un poco de jamón, -Adiós- dijo Spencer cortando la llamada. –Quien era, ¿tu novia?- dijo Sam para molestarlo. -¡Ah! ¡Y tu de donde saliste!- le respondió, -Yo pregunte primero, -Y porque te estás comiendo ese jamón-, -Porque tengo hambre, por que mas-… -¡Sam! ¡Sube ya!- grito Carly desde su cuarto… -Me voy- dijo Sam subiendo por las escaleras, -Sam… El jamón- dijo Spencer tratando de que Sam le hiciera caso.

Spencer se quedo ahí parado sin decir nada, pensando en nada hasta que reacciono. –Mierda ya son las siete- grito.

ICarly+++++

-Te dije que no te fueras….- decía Carly peinando a Sam, -Pero tenía hambre-, -No podías esperar- reclamaba la castaña, -Me estas obligando a y con ustedes… por lo menos déjame comer algo ¿No?- dijo Sam molesta por la conducta mandona de su amiga, -Sam, Freddy es nuestro amigo y que no discutas mas- dijo Carly terminando de peinar la melena de Sam. "Mierda" gritaba Sam en su mente. –Por cierto que está haciendo Spencer- pregunto Carly sentándose delante de Sam para que ella la peinara, -Creo que se enojo, porque me comí el jamón- respondió la rubia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja –Creo se está preparando para salir-, -Sam el siempre sale-, -Hey Carly nunca has pensado que tu hermano es un mujeriego-, -¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo haría?-, -No te es sospechoso que cada semana salga con una chica diferente, se quede hasta altas horas de la noche y terminen a los dos días-, -¿Ah? ¿No?- respondió la ingenua castaña.

ICarly+++++

-Gibby que te parece este vestido- pregunto Tasha parándose frente a él con el vestido sobrepuesto, -¿Ah? ¿Eh? Si ese es prefecto- respondió Gibby tratando de que no se le caiga la baba. "Oh Freddy, amigo te seré siempre agradecido" se dijo Gibby.

ICarly+++++

-Listo Sam te ves bien- le dijo Carly para animarla, no entendía porque esa actitud hacia Freddy, era raro para ella ver a su amiga así. –Sam te pasa algo- pregunto Carly, dejándola estática "¿Qué?" –No, no me pasa nada- respondió la rubia, -Y entonces porque no quieres ir a celebrar-, -Es solo que no quiero ir- respondió, -Sam-, -Tu sabes que no me gusta ir a lugares repletos de gente-. Carly la miro y decidió no preguntar mas, no quería pelear y menos con su mejor amiga. –Bueno, pero igual vas a ir- le dijo, a lo que la rubia le respondió con un -Jhum-, Sam no hagas un berrinche…

-Ya Sam deja de hacer eso y vamos que se hace tarde- le dijo Carly obligándola a salir de la habitación y bajar hasta la sala.

-Oh y a donde van así- pregunto Spencer al ver a las dos chicas bajar, -Hola Spencer- saludo Carly –Vamos a ir a celebrar con Gibby y Tasha por el nuevo departamento de Freddy- explico la castaña… -Toctoc… Puedo entrar- dijo Freddy pasando –Hola Spencer- saludo, -Hola Freddo tiempo sin verte… y felicidades por liberarte de Marissa- le dijo Spencer, -Gracias, ¿Vamos?- pregunto Freddy, -Vayan pero no regresen tarde que mañana tienen clases… y… (Sacando su billetera) tomen, es para el taxi- les dijo Spencer… -Adiós/Chao/Nos vemos- se despidieron al entrar al ascensor. –Mierda ya casi es la hora-.

ICarly+++++

-Llamare a Gibby a ver si ya está listo-, - No, el ya está esperándonos abajo con Tasha- respondió Freddy a Carly, mientras una muy atenta Sam lo miraba con odio, recostada contra la pared del ascensor. "Maldito cabrón deja de verme las piernas" le gritaba Sam mentalmente. –Y a que club iremos- pregunto Carly, -A uno que han inaugurado haya en el centro- respondió Freddy antes de salir del ascensor. –Hola- saludaron Tasha y Gibby, -Estamos listos, (Todos afirmaron, a excepción de Sam) Bueno vámonos- dijo Carly muy animosa jalando a Sam de una mano.

-¡Taxi!- llamo Freddy, -Yo iré adelante- dijo Tasha, dejando atrás a Gibby que entro primero, Sam quiso seguirle pero Carly le gano y al final Freddy, el cual sonreía sínicamente, -Sam hazme espacio- pidió Freddy, -No cabemos todos Freddo tendrás que ir en otro taxi- contesto la rubia enfurecida de estar tan cerca de él. –Sam apégate un poco, para que pueda cerrar la puerta- reclamo Carly. –Pero aun así no entraremos- respondió, -Siéntate en mis rodillas- dijo Freddy, -¡Ni creas!- grito Sam, pero Freddy la levanto, la sentó y cerró la puerta. "¡Mierda! ¡Maldito hijo de puta!" gritaba Sam para sus adentros, Hasta que Freddy muy audaz, la jalo del cabello para acercarla a él, aprovechando la poca luz de la calle donde pasaban –Ni se te ocurra gritar princesa- le susurro y la salto. Sam trago fuertemente, con la mente fuera de la conversación que se iniciaba. "Que te pasa Puckett" se grito, para entrar en razón, sigilosa se movió para darle un pisotón a Freddy, -Maldita perra- fueron las casi inaudibles palabras de Freddy, mientras Sam le seguía pisando el pie con todas sus fuerzas… Freddy aguantaba el dolor solo pensando en venganza.

"¡Ah! ¡Hijo de puta!" gritaba Sam aparentando tranquilidad, para que nadie viera la hábil mano de Freddy. -Que rico culo- susurro Freddy manoseando a Sam.

ICarly+++++

(Toctoc) sonó la puerta "Algo tarde" pensó, -Hola…a- salió a saludar Spencer –Hola- le saludo una linda chica a la que nunca había visto, -Quien eres tu- pregunto confundido, -Oh eso no importa Marcia me dijo que tacara la puerta, solo para ver que hacías- contesto la chica y se fue, -¡Hey espera!- grito Spencer antes de que ella doblara la esquina y apareciera Marcia. -Que tanto miras- le dijo para regresarlo a la realidad, -Hola- le dijo sonriendo forzadamente, -Entra rápido-.

ICarly+++++

-Gracias- le dijeron Carly y Tasha al mozo. –Genial un poco lento el taxi y el mozo pero… (Todos cogieron un vaso) brindemos por Freddy y su nuevo departamento- dijo Gibby, -¡Sí! ¡Y que la próxima brindemos en su nuevo departamento!- dijo Tasha muy animosa, -Salud- dijeron todos chocando sus vasos a excepción de Sam que solo movía los labios. –Hey Freddy aun no has dicho en que piso vives- le dijo Tasha a Freddy que aguantaba el dolor de la brutal patada que recibió de Sam antes de entrar. Completamente enfurecida quiso escapar pero la agarro del brazo y la tiro adentro antes que alguien lo notara… -Si, Freddy detalles… detalles- exclamo Carly. Mientras tanto Sam se serbia uno y otro vaso para mantenerse calmada… "Maldita sea… mierda…", "Que mierda soy", "Quiero largarme pero si me voy Carly no se detendrá hasta conseguir respuestas…" se gritaba Sam sin querer admitir su temor, temor de que Carly pregunte y ella no tenga más opción que hablar… -Hey vinimos a celebrar… así que vamos a bailar- exclamo Freddy, Gibby y Tasha fueron los primeros en salir, les siguió Carly y Freddy atrevidamente jalo a Sam a la pista de baile pero fuera de la vista de Carly. Sam lucho por zafarse pero es claro que Freddy gano, Sam se lanzo a él y le asesto un puñetazo. Freddy la cogió aun más fuerte y se la llevo al lado oscuro del club. Forcejeo hasta tenerla contra la pared…

ICarly+++++

-Ya lo leíste todo- pregunto Marcia con una mirada seria, -Si ya lo leí completo… (Devolviéndole los documentos) y estoy de acuerdo con todos los términos- respondió, -Bien entonces todo esta Okay para mañana en la tarde-, -Sobre eso… no puede ser después del almuerzo, es que temprano tengo unos asuntos en la casa de arte-, -Ah, sí claro, eres artista ¿No?-, -Bueno ya que acabamos-…

Solo para aclarar "Aquí ya son las 11:59:59" así que se acabo el día.


End file.
